It was just kiss wasn't it?
by FionnaCosplayer
Summary: Naruto has to kiss every student in the school to get an invite to Sasuke's party. Everybody, means Everybody! Gaara/Naruto Eventually yaoi and smex, but for now...deal...
1. Chapter 1

It is truly already September my sexy bitches, so you know what that means? Yep, you guessed it! Another smashing Birthday party thrown from none other than.........SASUKE UCHIHA!

Bring your own poison (booze and smoke) because even though he loves you, he's not supplying for you. He has asked those of us he trusts, obviously not you, to remind you that the same code as always applies. Get in before 1 A.M. or you don't get in at all. Now you know when and you know where. But do you know how?

The only way to get an invite is to prove you are worthy of one and do something blog worthy. Now, I am talking about last year when someone streaked through the hallways and into Tsunade's office without getting caught. Make sure that everyday you check the list of names, and see if your name is on it. Here are the rules:

**No Copying** what so ever. If you copy you will not get an invite at all and be banned from ALL future parties.

**No Getting Caught**, you get caught at what you do then you are out, be it witnesses, pics, vids or anything else.

**NO PAIRING UP!** You have to do this on your own.

**Prove you actually did it.** You can have someone film it, take pics, but other than that, you have to do it by yourself.

**Anything goes** short of being illegal.

**No snitching!** This has been kept a secret from teachers for years, since Sasuke's DAD has been going here. If this little contest gets leaked, we will find out who did it and you will be BANNED FOR LIFE!

That is all, be wise, don't do anything WE wouldn't do! See you next week!

Naruto read over the flier once again, and sighed. Shit, how was he supposed to get an invite now? The party was in five damned days and he hadn't been able to think of anything. And then he got it. He was going to get an Invite by doing something no one had ever dared to do. First he had to talk to Ino. Even though they were friends, he knew he couldn't just _ask_ for the invite. That would be cheating and he was a firm believer in everyone having their fair shot. All he had to do was make sure that no one done it before and he would be good. He resolved to talk to her at lunch.

He walked over to where Ino and Sakura were sitting and sat down with a huff. "Has anyone ever kissed every single person in this school in less than five days?"

Ino checked her records and giggled, "Nope. It has never been done. So, anything else I can help you with before I log your name down?"

"Yeah, my helper to take pic evidence, is going to be Sasuke."

"Ooh, calling out the big man himself?"

"Yes, I am."

"You do realize you have to kiss the entire student body right?"

Naruto sighed and said,"Yes Ino, the entire student body."

"Including Gaara..."

"Aw shit."

Ino smirked and waved Naruto away after wishing him luck.

The next item on his list was to ask Sasuke to help him with his project. He walked over to his table and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. The dark haired boy turned around and was about to yell at the person who interrupted him but stopped when he saw it was the blonde. He pulled the blonde down onto the seat next to him, and preceded to talk about something Itachi had done earlier that weekend. Finally as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Naruto got Sasuke's attention.

They waited for the rush to calm down a bit before talking.

"You need me to take pictures of you kissing every student in the school?"

The blonde looked nervously back at Sasuke and said "Yes?"

"Whatever. Sure. Do you mean the entire student body?"

"...Yes..."

"You are an idiot. Why are you even doing this?"

"Your party."

Sasuke sighed and continued to stare at the blonde who shifted around uncomfortably until the next bell rang. Crap. Well, now they're going to be late for class, that's for sure. They stood there silently until the blonde couldn't take it anymore and glared at the raven for not saying anything.

"You could say something you know."

"You could ask for a damn invite you know."

Naruto smiled one of his over the top smiles and said, "Now Sasuke where is the fun in that?"

"I have no idea, but how are you going to kiss _every student_ in the entire school in a week?"

"I didn't think of that really. I was just thinking of going to the office and requesting a list of every student currently attending. And then work my way down that list."

"Are you prepared to get hurt."

"Yup."

For my party?"

"Consider it a gift of sorts. You have to get a picture of _every single one_ okay?"

"When do I start?"

"Um, well, I was thinking now? Since we're already late to class, why don't we just go now and get started. I have two thousand people to kiss in a week."

The raven just 'hn'-ed and walked to the office with the blonde who was getting jittery. The raven took the liberty of asking the lady at the front desk for the list. She handed it over after printing it without asking what he needed it for. _The people at this school are far too trusting with this info,_ Naruto thought as Sasuke handed him the list. They didn't talk s they walked down the hallway as Naruto read the list of names. He looked up at Sasuke and sighed.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Um, I have to kiss everyone. That includes you."

"Okay, and your point is?"

"Um, can we get this over with?"

"......Sure....let me just grab my camera."

Naruto watched as Sasuke kneeled on the floor and began digging through his backpack looking for the camera he always kept stashed there. Finally he found it and turned it on before looking at Naruto with a 'do we have to' look. Naruto sighed, slowly nodded and looked at Sasuke who looked back indifferently.

"Let me get the setting right and then you can do the damn thing."

Naruto nodded nervously, unable to speak. He watched Sasuke go through a few settings before finally selecting the one they needed and held it above them as Naruto leaned in. They stayed like that for three seconds before Sasuke snapped the photo. As soon as the flash died Naruto jerked away from Sasuke and grimaced. It was weird and just plain 'ew' to kiss his best friend. He looked over at Sasuke who showed him the photo.

And there it was. A photo of them kissing. He looked at it and looked down at the list in his hand before finding Sasuke's name and crossing it off.

"So, who's officially first on the list?"

"Aburame, Shino."

"Shit, that creepy bug guy? Dude that's harsh."

Naruto smiled to himself, he knew that there wouldn't be any weirdness between them. "Yeah, I know. Well, lets get this done and over with."

"Dobe, where are you going?"

"Pulling Shino out of class so I can kiss him and move onto..." Naruto looked down at the list in his hand, "Accer, Kelley."

Sasuke 'hn'-ed and walked with his friend to Shino's class, his camera in his hand, ready to photograph the evidence for Naruto.

_This is going to be one hell of a week_, Sasuke thought as he and Naruto discussed how to do this.

**Random line to break the page Random line to break the page Random line to break the page, Random line to break the page Random line to break the page Random line to break the damned page!**

I couldn't help myself! This idea was in my head and it was like:

IDEA: TYPE AND POST ME!

ME: NO!!! I have other stories to work on!

IDEA: NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!! POST OR IMDELETING ALL OF YOUR OTHER STORIES!!!!1

ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

So I posted....

bye!

Love,

Lilith G. Astrol.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed and once again flopped on his bed in exhaustion. He was barely into the alphabet, and he was already sick of kissing people. Some of them tried to take it a little farther than kissing, but he always stopped them before if got to far. One time though he almost didn't and Sasuke had to step in.

The raven and the blonde had been ambushing people all day, catching people off guard and snapping pics of when they kissed. It was time consuming and idiotic and it pissed him off. Most of the kisses were crappy, and even though a few of them weren't half bad, he always felt a little guilty when they were surprised by the flashing of the camera.

After the fifth punch to the blonde's stomach, Sasuke decided to get a non-flash camera, but the compromise was that they would be in black and white, and whoever was getting kissed had to stand out in the light. Today, It was A–F, and he wasn't even close to being done. He had gone through A–C, which included, Akasun, Sasori; Akimichi, Chouji; Deidara, and a shitload of others, half of whom he had no idea what their name was.

Sasuke had divided up the number of letters in the alphabet into four days, and suggested that they try to do this even after school, seeing as he had to kiss two thousand people in four days, otherwise he wouldn't get into Sasuke's party. Also, he would have kissed all of those people for nothing, and that didn't sit right with him.

He didn't hear it when Iruka yelled up at him that Sasuke was there and was completely surprised when the raven smacked him on the head with the rolled up list of names of people he had yet to cross off, and those already crossed off.

"Get up Dobe, we're going to finish F and then you can go and sleep or whatever."

Groaning, Naruto sat up and inspected the list. He had thirty two more names to go before he was done for the day. The last names was some tenth graders he barely knew and his twin, a girl he had never met before. The list was getting to him and he was pissed. Nothing was going the way he had planned it. He did expect people to get disgusted and make a fuss about it, but no one had really called him out on it, realizing after the first hundred or so kisses, that this was for the Uchiha's party. He was thankful that no one had taken it personally, but they didn't make it any easier on him though.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

_Thank god for small miracles_, Naruto thought as he walked away from the last kiss of the day. It was close to ten at night, finally having tracked down the twins on the list. Sasuke had been harassing him for the past six hours about it. So far he was glad that his didn't have to redo a kiss, or he would faint. He felt the need to brush his teeth after today. It was stupid the amount of people who tried to take it to far and had to have Sasuke pull them off. Not surprisingly, people were mad at him, along with peoples boyfriends and girlfriends, but they all understood that it was for the party.

More than half of the people were girls, and that scared him. He didn't even _like_ girls. It made him think of icky thoughts, especially when they would go starry eyed and look at him. Then he would run away. Quickly.

He remembered earlier when he had to kiss Deidara. It was kinda creepy, not to mention awkward. He had known Deidara since he was five. The boy was nine, and babysat him when his parents were having fun together.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sighed, strengthening his resolve, he turned the corner where he saw Deidara standing there. He was, sadly, the next on the list. He looked behind him and looked to see Sasuke walking behind him, which he took a small comfort in. The taller blonde wasn't paying attention when Naruto walked up. He didn't really notice him until Naruto pulled on his sleeve. _

'Holy shit this is gonna be awkward,' _Naruto thought before he reached up and pulled the taller of the two into a kiss. As soon as the flash went off he let go and stepped back whiping his mouth at the same time. _

"_What _HELL_ was that?" Demanded Deidara._

"_A kiss idiot. It's for a....project?"_

_Deidara looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sasuke standing there with the camera. "Ah, the Uchiha's party. I get it."_

_Naruto nodded and slowly backed away as Deidara started talking to his friends again. They acted like nothing had happened, and Naruto didn't know if he was thankful for that or not. Deciding he was, he and Sasuke went on to go find someone else to kiss. It was retarded, but he knew he wouldn't be able to look Deidara in the face for a long while after the events of today._

_End Flashback_

The blonde started to undress flopping unceremoniously on his bed, trying to go to bed. It didn't work however, when he heard hushed giggling, and what sounded like a body being lightly slammed against the wall, he got up to investigate.

He walked out into the hallway to see Iruka and his boyfriend, Kakashi, stumbling drunkenly around the apartment. It was futile to try and get their attention to tell them to shut the hell up, and he decided to call Sasuke to see if he could stay over for the night. This didn't happen that often, but Sasuke was never surprised when Naruto called for a place to stay for the night. It was funny to Sasuke, who would send Itachi over to go get him.

Itachi and Naruto were on good terms, but the older Uchiha preferred to not talk to anyone who wasn't in his inner circle. Not that that was surprising though.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was sitting in the front seat of Itachi's over the top Lamborghini. The older Uchiha had never seen the use in flashing his cash, except for this car. It was his pride and joy. The blonde didn't care right at that moment, he could have been riding in a beat up piece of shit car, and he would have cared. Only wanting to get away from the noises probably coming from his dad's bedroom. There was just something so wrong, about hearing your parents do it that made him want to stay a virgin forever.

Itachi understood that, and didn't offer anything in the way of conversation, just opting to drive him over to Sasuke and Itachi's house.

Naruto didn't mind, just falling asleep on the ride over, like he normally did.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Are you happy now? Well, this should tide you over for a while until I figure out what to do for the next chapter.

Lilith G. Astrol


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up the next morning sore and wanting to go home. He looked up at where Sasuke's clock was and saw that it was nearly seven in the morning. He was late in getting up and moved slowly, not bothering to rush, with getting ready. If he was going to be late anyway it wouldn't matter what time he was late, he was going to get detention anyway.

Sasuke peeked his head in the door and saw the blonde getting ready for school. He didn't say anything, just turning to go make some breakfast. He was a wonderful cook as it turned out. His brother couldn't cook worth shit, so Sasuke had to.

It wasn't all that bad really. Sasuke loved to cook. Often after school while he was making snacks for him and Itachi he would experiment and come up with, more often than not, something mind blowingly delicious. Naruto was usually the test subject, which suited the blonde just fine. He was only too glad to help Sasuke succeed do something worth praise for Itachi.

He was always helping Sasuke with some scheme or another when it came to getting the elder Uchiha's attention. He had asked Sasuke if he was in love with his brother and Sasuke had cuffed him upside the head and laughed at him before saying that he was in love with someone else. The raven had refused to offer up the information, saying that it was none of his business.

Naruto let it slide, not wanting to intrude on Sasuke's personal space too much in one day.

After shrugging on his jacket, and grabbing some toast, he went out the door to find Sasuke leaning against the car. He was smirking, and talking on the phone to someone. It sounded personal, and Naruto wanted to know who it was.

As he got closer to the car, he heard Sasuke's part of the the conversation.

"Yes I'll get there early....What to do mean I can't.....You said–...I understand...But I still wanna see you...No, Naruto is in the house getting ready...WHAT! I can't do that here....Of course I'm outside. I wouldn't be talking to you...No, that's not trying to be mean, I just have to be careful around him.... Look, I don't see what the big friggen deal–"

Sasuke clicked the phone shut and stomped his foot angrily, while muttering to himself.

Naruto walked up behind him and said, "Lovers spat?"

Sasuke spun around and screamed.

Naruto burst out in a fit of laughter while Sasuke glared at him.

The younger Uchiha found this in no way funny. Naruto had invaded on his personal space, and listened to his conversation, well only half of it, but that didn't make him any less guilty.

"You could have warned me asshole. You invaded on my conversation, which might I add, is _extremely_ rude, and extremely personal. It is also none of your damn business if I was talking to my lover or not."

"Ah, so, you admit there is a lover, and by the sounds of it, older, more experienced, and a pervert."

Naruto's face dawned in understanding.

"Oooooh myyyyyy GAWWWWD!!!!!!!! I know who you're dating! You're dating Kakashi!"

Sasuke hung his head in slight embarrassment and shame. Why had he ever thought that he could keep this from the blonde? The idiot was his best friend after all. IT really was only a metter of time until he either figured it out, or found out by accident.

"Come on. We're going to be late to school. And," he added as an after thought, "You still have people to kiss. I think 'G' through 'L' will be good."

That sobered the blonde right up. He did not want to talk about the stupid list. He did not want to even think about the list. And he certainly _did not_ want to kiss anyone on that list. Yesterday was too much for him. He had kissed no less than 300 people. His lips were sore, his stomach was sore, his face was sore, hell, every part of him was sore.

The guys he kissed either kissed back, -Naruto shuddered at that thought- or kneed him in the stomach.

The girls he kissed either kissed back, or slapped him in the face.

So, all in all, it was not a wonderful day, and then to have to go through all of it over again, and for the next five days no less? He wasn't really up for it. He wanted to go back to his -Sasuke's- room and just... veg. (1)

He thought of today, and immediately shuddered. Inside that list was, Sakura, Kisame, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and a whole slew of others.

Naruto began to wonder why almost all of his friends were in the list of the second day. He knew, he was going to be smacked, punched, tackled, blushed at, and destroyed today. It was not going to be a good day.

They got in the car, Sasuke driving this time, - their driver had called in sick- and drove to school.

By now, people had started to talk about Naruto's quest, and made it a point to stay out of his way. This was not something he was fond of. He just wanted to get it done and over with it. And he knew they were not going to make it easier for him.

He walked in the front door, and those who had yet to be kissed flew out of the way from him, and those who had already been kissed just stood looking at him, or glaring at him in the case of a great many guys, glaring at him for kissing their girlfriends.

He shrank back behind Sasuke, who moved out of his way so he wouldn't be in the way of the glares.

This was Naruto's own damn fault, and he was going to have to work for the kisses, and he was going to have to go it alone. other than Sasuke taking pictures that is.

God he hated his life.

As soon as they were in first period, everyone stared at them. Well, mostly they stared at Naruto. Sasuke was no where to be seen at them moment. He had inched away from the blonde and went to sit in his seat all the way across the room, but not before handing Naruto the list and pointing to a redhead who looked up at him in fear.

Naruto approached her and stopped in front of her desk. This was not going to end well.

"Hi. Um... are you..." he looked down at the list, "Andrea Gabbel?"

The redhead nodded fearfully.

"You know about the Uchiha's party right?"

She nodded again and sent a quick glance toward Sasuke before looking back at Naruto.

"Well, my blog-worthy thing, is to kiss every single student in the school and you are next on my list. Can I...?"

She looked at him, and gave a small nod of assent, while staring at him with large eyes.

He sighed, and bent down and kissed her. There was a flash and Naruto slowly broke away. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and looked down. He whispered 'thank you' to her and walked over to Sasuke who presented him with the picture. He sighed in happiness when he saw that he would not have to go through it again. She was cute though, he had to give her that much.

The teacher, Kakashi, walked in and sat at his desk. He pointed to the board, which was covered in writing, and began to read a book before looking up and staring at the blonde.

"Naruto, may I ask why you aren't in your seat like the rest of the students?"

Naruto looked up and blushed slightly. He looked around and realized that he was indeed the only one standing up. The class let out a few giggles at the blond being called out and watched as he walked back to his seat. He took out a piece of paper and began writing down the notes that were on the board.

At the end of class, Naruto was walking out of the door when he realized that he had left his Spanish book in there. He ha Spanish next, and Mrs. Watson was getting fed up with him leaving his things behind. He walked in and stopped dead. Sasuke was sitting on the desk, pressed fully against Kakashi and kissing passionately. He slowly backed out of the room and walked down the hall towards Spanish, his book long forgotten.

After Spanish, he walked towards the lunchroom and sat at a table. He didn't care which one it was, he was friends with practically everyone anyway. The table he sat at was strangely empty. He looked up and noticed a redhead glaring at him from the end of the table. Who the fuck..... and then his brain caught up with him, and he was left speechless. He was sitting at the table that belonged to Gaara Sabuku. And the redhead did _not_ look happy about that fact.

He slowly got up and backed away from the glaring redhead, and backed into someone else. He turned around quickly, and screamed girlishly before falling on his ass.

"Dobe, what the hell was that?"

Naruto tool a moment to process that it was Sasuke who was talking to him and his face went entirely red from remembering the kiss between student and teacher that he had witnessed. He didn't want Sasuke knowing that he had seen it, so he got up and brushed himself off while coughing fakely twice and saying, "Yeah....So...right...and, and um...how about that um...class? That was some...complicated....stuff?"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto for his stupidity, and glanced behind him.

"Dobe, what would possess you to sit with Sabuku?"

Naruto winced as he looked behind him and thought about the glare the redhead had given him. Was still giving him.

He turned back around, his face slightly red, as he said to Sasuke, "So, who is the next victim on the list?"

He did not forget the glare, nor the piercing green/blue eyes that the glare belonged too.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto wanted to be murdered. And not just murdered, like getting shot, oh no, he wanted to be murdered in the most brutal way. Today, as he had guessed, he was punched, tackled, blushed at, and completely destroyed. And it wasn't even his fault really. It was that damn list. He was half wanting to give up on his quest, but then he knew that everyone would call him a coward if he backed out... so... he was left with the horrible job of finishing what he started.

And a horrible job it was. He was so wrapped up in doing his job, that he completely forgot that Kakashi was cheating on Iruka with his best friend.

He thought of it that night while he was lying in bed, his own this time, and it made him angry.

Sasuke was his best friend, and he _knew_ that Iruka and Kakashi were dating. So what the hell was he doing screwing around with the silver haired pervert? How could Sasuke do that to Naruto? To Iruka, who treated Sasuke nothing less than a son. What was the raven haired boy thinking? It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to Iruka.

Oh God!

Iruka! How would he take the news? Should Naruto be the one to tell him? Was it any of his business? It shouldn't be, but he was going to make it his business, tomorrow he was going to confront his friend, and figure out what the hell was going on, because Iruka didn't deserve this. Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass really...

_**With Kakashi (after school)**_

Currently the perverted teacher was fucking Sasuke on his desk in a rarely used classroom, after school. He didn't know how it had come to this, but he was extremely glad that it had. There was something about the little raven moaning and keening underneath him that made him just want to..._melt_.

He looked down, and saw the flushed, pale face of his teenage lover, and came. He would never tire of seeing that face, twisted in pleasure. It was almost anguish to stand there during school, and teach the raven while he sat there, knowingly being lusted after. Kakashi swore that he sat certain ways on purpose. It was something to tease the elder man, and he damn well knew it. More often than not he had to sit down behind his desk, and teach, while thinking of things that made him soft again.

God damn that boy knew what he was doing.

He pulled out of the younger boy, and pulled him to his chest. They met once a week in the least used classroom in the entire school, and talked, fucked, or just cuddled. It didn't look like it, but the raven was a cuddler. Some days, that's all he wanted to do. Kakashi thought it was kind of sweet. He loved holding the boy, talking to him, fucking him, and watching him sleep.

Sometimes they would go back to Kakashi's house, when they were feeling particularly risky, seeing as Iruka had an extra key, and could come in at any moment.

Kakashi's mood deflated immediately as he thought of Iruka. He was technically 'dating' the other man, but he wasn't really into it. Not like he was into Sasuke. He wanted so much to be with Sasuke without having to worry about if Naruto or Iruka found out. It was becoming an issue. He was becoming tired of having to sneak around, and lie and be altogether scum. As soon as Sasuke woke up, for the other boy always slept after they had made love, he would tell him that he didn't want to lie anymore. It was killing him inside.

Tomorrow, he was going to end things with Iruka.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was not one to be happy when he woke up, and indeed he wasn't. He tried to squash the headache that was forming just at the center of his temples, but to no avail. He sighed, and got up, getting ready for the day. It would not be a pleasant day after all. He would be kissing people with last names M–L. He did not relish the thought, and hoped the day would hurry up and go away. It was only Wednesday, and he was already tired of locking lips with people in his school.

It was not made easier by the fact that people chose to avoid him when they saw him walking down the halls. The people he had already kissed either glared daggers, smirked at their friends who had yet to be kissed, or said nothing, not even acknowledging him. He preferred it that way. He couldn't help but smile at the people who avoided him though. They may have made his job harder, but that was all part of his self–issued challenge. If it was easy then there would be no point in really doing it.

As he stepped under the warm water he sighed. Something about showers made him extremely happy. He felt like everything was slowly melting away and nothing mattered anymore. The only bad thing was when the hot water ran out. He hated when that happened. It shattered his calm, his warmth, and made him late for school.

He sighed one more time, before beginning his daily routine of washing himself, his hair, and brushing his teeth. Yes, he brushed his teeth in the shower. It made everything simpler. He didn't have to waste time that he needed for other things, like breakfast, on waiting until after he got out, and well, he used it as an excuse to sat in the shower longer, if even for a few minutes.

The water started to run lukewarm, instead of the piping hot it was, and he knew it was time to shut it the water off. If he took any longer then he was bound to be late for school, making Iruka angry, and that was something he didn't need this week. He really wanted to go to Sasuke's party, and if he was grounded, well, it just wasn't going to happen. Iruka was nice, and everything he could ask for in a parent, but he was damned strict when he was enforcing Naruto being grounded.

He finished up, getting dressed and went downstairs to make him and Iruka breakfast. Even though his Dad wasn't going to wake up for another hour, Naruto knew that he still needed to eat something, so he set about looking for things to make.

He scoured the fridge, and noticed they were running low on milk and eggs, and made a note to go to the store after school and pick them up, along with a few other things.

After looking through the cupboards, he decided on making _Crêpes__._ Iruka loved them, and Naruto enjoyed making them.

He pulled the last of the eggs and milk out of the fridge, got himself a bowl, and started.

First, he cracked two eggs in the mixing bowl, added the flour, ans started to whisk them together. He slowly added the milk and water, stirring the mix together until it was completely smooth and without lumps. After that he grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove, turning the heat up to five, and putting some oil in the pan. Next, he took a measuring cup, 1/4th measurement, and scooped out some of the batter before slowly pouring it into the heated up pan. He spread it around evenly, and waited two minutes until he could flip it, and then waited another two minutes before he took it out of the pan.

He went to the cupboard and pulled out powdered sugar and set by the plate with the crêpe on it. He then went to the fridge, and took out a bowl of some of the fresh mixed fruit he had cut up a few days earlier, and also set it by the plate.

He took a spoon out of the drawer, and began to scoop some of the fruit onto the center of the crêpe. After that was done, he rolled it up, turned it so that the seam of the edge was on the bottom, sprinkled the powdered sugar over it, and set it aside, back on the plate.

He did that three more times, making two of the delicious treats for each of them, and wrote Iruka a note saying that he had already left and that breakfast was in the microwave.

Naruto loved to cook. He was good at it, not chef level by any standards, but he was good enough that he wouldn't have to rely on someone else for the rest of his life. He still got mad when he remembered that Sasuke was a better cook than him, but he was also mad at him for another reason too.

That reason being that he was with Kakashi. Who was 'dating' his Dad. Today was not going to be a good day because a) he had to kiss roughly 384 people today, not to mention confront Kakashi, Sasuke, and manage to not kill either of them.

He was not looking forward to his day.

He arrived at school, and was about to walk into the doors when someone opened them from the outside. Naruto wasn't watching where he was going and ran smack into the person, knocking them both over, ending up in the other person's lap. He was about to apologize, when he saw who it was.

Sabuku Gaara was laying under him, with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring up at Naruto who was still sitting in his lap unable to look away from the green/blue eyes drilling holes into his own blue eyes.

It was a few minutes before he got the hint, and blushed to high heaven before getting out of the red head's lap and offering his hand out to the taller boy, who refused to take it, preferring to help himself up. He dusted himself off, and gathering whatever objects that had been dropped.

There was a few books for school, something that looked like a leather bound and locked journal, and some art supplies that were in a shoulder bag, the contents of which had been tipped out when the two had fallen.

Gaara snatched the journal back, glaring harder at the blonde, and putting in the bag containing the art supplies Naruto had picked up and put back into place. Next he snatched the school books from Naruto, quite meanly too, and began to walk away, without so much as an angry outburst, or a 'thank you' which Naruto hadn't really expected in the first place.

He watched as the red head walked back out into the parking lot before stopping at a black Niisan and wrenching the door open, throwing the journal in the back seat, and slamming it back shut before locking it and walking back to the school, opting to take the door farthest from Naruto, who had opened the door he was standing in front of to let the red head back in.

He sighed, expecting nothing less from the teal eyed boy, and turned to walk into the school himself. He walked straight to his locker, and spun the dial left, right, and left again to open it, and grabbed the books he would need for his first half of school before lunch.

He was about to close the door, the inside of which was covered in pictures of him and his friends, and realized that he was holding a pen.

It wasn't his pen though.

It had to have been Gaara's pen, which he realized that he must not have given back if it was still in his hand, and closed the locker door after taking out a pen of his own. He reset the lock, and began to walk towards the spot where he met his friends in the morning, knowing that he was at least ten minutes early.

**Fkjasdf dfjk sdf;sdjkfhaf isdfohjpweior sdjfhsdfas oidfiwerouqwe sdjfhsdfjasdf sdkjef kjdadsf sdjfha**

Gaara was angry. No, strike that, he was pissed. The blonde idiot had knocked into him, knocked him down, and then proceeded to be nice to him. Which was completely uncalled for. He was used to people running into him, and not apologizing. But he was not used to people being nice to him at all in any context. It was weird, and those that were nice to him were usually lying to get what they wanted, or just wanted something from him.

His siblings didn't count, because well, they were family weren't they? They had to be nice to you other wise they would get in trouble. He didn't really care for his siblings, not having seen them in almost a year since he transferred from his old high school.

The thing about the blonde that had unnerved him, was the fact that his sincerity seemed to be genuine. He wasn't used to people being genuinely nice to him for the hell of it. It made him anxious, and nervous, which he masked in anger, and indifference. The thing that pissed him off about the blonde the most though, was the fact that he had Gaara's favorite pen.

It was a beautiful calligraphy pen, which currently had black/green ink in it, which was his favorite ink to use, and the blonde had taken it from him. His mind knew that it had been completely unintentional on the blonde's part, but it also reminded him that to get it back, he would have to have another meeting with the blonde to actually get the damned thing back.

He knew none of the shorter boy's classes, so he couldn't go retrieve it, but they shared lunch together, and he simply couldn't wait that long. What it the blonde decided to use it and.. – god forbid – chewed on it. He would have to kill the other boy then, no questions about it. He hated people who chewed on or sucked on the end of their pens. It was a nasty habit, and most of the time, it was a pen they had found on the ground a few hours, or even minutes earlier. Simply disgusting considering all the germs that had to be on the floor of a high school.

He sighed, and realized that it was his only pen, and rather than asking any of his teachers to borrow one, which would entail talking to them, and using their god forsaken pens, which had been only god know where. He would have to go seek out the blue eyed boy, and demand, with out speaking, that his pen be returned. And he would not do it nicely either.

Now all he had to go do was find the little nuisance. It couldn't be that hard, considering that there were only about ten or twenty people at the school seeing how early it was.

**;fah;dfahsf dskfj afadifjh ewewirweur s;djkf asdfioweruwe rjsdfn dsfioewuwer hfoeifewf diewf ****fhifei**

Hello there,

Miss me? Well, I have missed you! Anywho, This is the 6th installment of this story (too lazy to type the name) and you shall live with it.

Don't rag on me, cause I havent done shite all other than try my damnedest to try and update faster...

SUMMER IS HERE!

Anywho, I will hopefully be updating faster now, and hopefully get updates up every week at the least. I promise noting though, because sometimes I just don't have TIME! Because I might have a job soon, which means even less time, but it will probably only be on the weekends for now until school starts up again.

So, sorry for the long ass delay...

Love you all,

Lilith G. Astroll


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara turned down a hallway, and sighed.

No sign of the blonde nuisance.

Great. Just effing great.

There was only ten minutes until the bell rang, and still had no luck in finding out where the blonde was. And God damn it he wanted his pen back! He sighed, and began to rub his temples to try and get rid of the head ache forming there.

Today just wasn't his day.

H kept searching, and finally found the little fucker who had his favorite pen. If that little bastard chewed on it, so help him, Gaara was going to murder his ass. A pen like that you just don't chew on. It was extremely expensive, and a gift from his mother, whom he hadn't seen in a year. It was important to him, and he was _not_ going to give it up because some idiot hadn't been watching where he was going.

_**Kjsdfaljfha sdf random klsdjf;ksdfj line ksdjfa;sdk to ;sjdhf;asjkdf break sjdhfas the 'skdfj;aksd page. Dkfa;jkfjja;dksf**_

Naruto sighed, and sat down on the floor. HE was tired, bored, and wanting to just all together skip today, but he had people to kiss, people to annoy, and a red head to give a pen back to. It had seemed important, and as he went through his backpack for a sheet of paper, he noticed that there were no chew marks, nor were there any scratch marks. It was shiny, black, and metallic looking.

He wondered where it had come from, as he brought the sheet out from his backpack, along with a book to use as a table to write on the page as he tested out the pen.

He noticed that it wrote smooth, and had what looked like to be dark green ink that he fell in love with right away. When he gave it back he would have to ask the red head where he bought the ink for it. It was a very pretty color, not to mention the pen was very nice too. He would ask the red head where he had gotten that too.

He was about to get up and wander around for someone to talk to when he saw the red head coming his way with a scowl on his face, and a glare directed at the blonde himself.

"What do you want?" he asked, even though he already knew. He just wanted to see the red head squirm. Not because he was cruel, like some people he knew, but because he wanted to prolong his interaction with Gaara, though he didn't know why yet.

"My pen." Gaara said speaking in the smallest amount of words possible. He was not happy about this. The blonde looked stupidly at him, but they both knew what he was after. It was then that Gaara realized that the blonde would demand something in return for the pen. It reminded him of when he was in kindergarten now that he thought about it.

The blonde thought for a moment before saying, "If you want it... you have to... kiss me."

"Go to hell."

"I'll take that as a no?"

"No damn it. Just give me the damned pen so I can be on my fucking way."

Naruto gasped. This was the most he had _ever_ heard the red head in front of him speak in the year he had known him. It was kind of unnerving...

"Language Mr. Sabuku, you are in a school around minors. You should be careful what comes out of your mouth, you don't know what type of things people hear..."

Naruto tried so hard to not let Gaara leave, it was hard though, because the red head seemed hell bent on leaving as quickly as possible. Naruto smirked, and thought about the red head's voice. Ah, that voice. That voice was what go to him the most. It was raspy as if he didn't talk a lot, which Naruto, and everyone else in the school, knew he probably didn't, and by God, he almost melted. It was heaven, it was angry and it was _sexy_. He was about to say something else when the red head growled.

"Look you little nuisance, I don't know what the hell is going on in that tiny little brain of yours, but I swear to God. Give. Me. Back. My. Pen."

"Hmmm... Only if I can–"

"No. I'm not kissing you."

Naruto sighed, jeez the guy cant take a joke.

"No. I don't want a kiss. I want... to... eat lunch with you. For a week. Starting Monday. At your table, talking to you. As in, no reading, no ignoring me. Verbal communication."

Gaara sighed.

"Fine," he barked as he walked away.

"Forgetting something?"

Gaara turned back around just in time to catch the metal pen that Naruto had pitched at his head. He almost dropped it, not used to using his reflexes in almost a year. He was about to yell at the blonde, but the bell for class rang, and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

Today really wasn't his day.

_**K;;lkgjsdfgk **_To**_ skdjfkasldf _**the_** knkjhriewhr **_next**_ klsdf;aklsdf _**part_** dsifaj;sdifj **_with**_ ;slkdfja; sdf _**Naruto_** kajsdak;ldsf **_in**_ skjdf;ask df _**class_** dsjkfasdf **_with**_ skdlfja sdf _**Sasuke_** kdsjfa;klsdf**_

Naruto sat in biology, with Sasuke, and glared daggers at the raven haired boy. He really didn't understand it. How could he do this to Naruto, to Iruka, who had treated him as nothing less than a son, like Naruto. It really irked him, but he wouldn't let the raven know that. Yet. Because first, he was going to get an explanation, and a damn good one at that.

He shook his head, and took out another sheet of paper. This one blank, unlike the one he was doodling on with a pencil, trying to look like was taking notes, when he wasn't. He didn't need to take notes. He had a ninety seven, or something close to it, in this class and knew he would ace the final exam at the end of the semester.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention either, so he wrote him a not on the extra sheet he had taken out.

_'We need to talk.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I said so, and the fact that you're screwing _my Dad's_ boyfriend.'_

_'Oh, right. Fine then. When and where?'_

_'During lunch. Meet me in Kakashi's class room. If you don't, so help me God...'_

_'Fine. Bitch. You know, you remind me of Sakura when you threaten people like that.'_

_'Fuck you. I'm mad at you. And no. I am _not_ an annoying pink blobby mass of destructive psychopathic schizophrenic stupidity.'_

_'Whatever you say blondie...whatever you say.'_

Naruto smirked, and wrote one last message before folding it up football style and flicking it at the back of Sasuke's head. The raven whipped around and glared at the blonde, who was silently laughing in his seat.

This was just too priceless. Sasuke mouthed the words, "Fuck you," at Naruto who shook his head and mouthed back, "not happening," before turning back to the teacher and asking to go to the bathroom.

The teacher nodded, and Naruto grabbed the pass before silently closing the door, and sagging his shoulders in relief. God that man could go on, and on, and _on_. It was seriously detrimental to someone's health.

He walked the short distance to to bathroom, and before he walked in, he grabbed his phone, and checked for any text messages. He had three, one from Kiba, one from Iruka, and one from some number he didn't know. He answered the ones from Iruka, and the one from Kiba before sliding the phone shut and putting it back in his pocket.

He would deal with the unknown text later.

He checked the time on the clock that was in the bathroom, hurried up and pissed, washed his hands, and made his way back to class. He didn't want to miss out too much on what he was 'learning.' He hated, absolutely hated, to get behind in class. Usually when that happened, it was damn near impossible to pull himself back up.

Today, he decided, was going to be a long ass day.

_**Sdjkfha;sdf qerhgiqer tskldmpww iioeht gspwmsbgts;cvbsnd xkfdhriehsls fiskjsfn**_

And chapter...whatever one, is done, and you shall thank me with reviews, and cookies, and I will work on my other stuff, which I think... is cuts... you know what, scrap the idea of updating Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm just going to update whenever I feel like it.

BUT, I promise you will get at least one chapter for each story a week.

Love you all,

Lilith G. Astroll


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch had finally arrived, and Naruto couldn't have been happier. And then, he remembered the meeting he was having with Sasuke and Kakashi. It would not be a pretty meeting.

For one, he was going to find out why Kakashi was cheating on Iruka, for two, he might just lose a best friend, and for three, he wasn't going to get to eat lunch. He really hated Wednesdays. He decided that instead of skipping lunch, he would drop down by the hell hole they called a cafeteria, and buy a Chic-fil-a. (1) It wouldn't make him full, but it would sate him until he got home and could make himself a nice snack.

God, he felt like shit. He had gotten sent down to the Principal's office today, twice, and he had to sit there for half an hour, missing a third of class, and listen to Tsunade bitch and moan about him cutting up in class. Hey, it wasn't his fault that Theatre was so boring.

He bought his sandwich, and headed to Kakashi's classroom, hoping to avoid anyone he knew on the way. He worried about his project, because he knew that they were going to get behind today. Lunch was his prime time for kissing people, and he wasn't going to be there, which means that he would probably have to skip and go to all four lunches tomorrow to make up for lost time.

He stopped outside the door, and knocked. Kakashi opened the door, and let him in. He was not smiling, which Naruto took to mean that Sasuke had told him about the meeting the three of them were going to have. He didn't smile either as he walked into the room.

Without giving the other two a chance to speak, he said, "I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know now," before opening up the wrapping of his sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it, waiting for one of them to speak.

Kakashi spoke first and said, "Naruto, I know this looks bad, and you have to believe me, I never meant for it to go this far. I'm not going to tell you that I regret Sasuke, but what I do regret, is letting this thing with Iruka go on for longer than it should have."

HE looked at Sasuke, asking for help.

"Dobe, look, I love Kakashi, and I'm pretty damn sure he feels the same. And no, we aren't in it for the sex. And by the way, we do not _screw_. We make love. Most of the time. Other times, yeah we screw."

Naruto sighed, and gave them a look. He slowly ate the rest of his sandwich, making them squirm, and when he swallowed the last bite he looked at Kakashi and said, "This thing with my Dad, it ends today. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi gulped and said, "Chrystal."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. He glared but did nothing else. He was not happy with the raven haired boy right now, and everyone in that room knew it.

He walked towards the door, and kakashi on his way. He stopped, turned, and before anyone could blink, punched the man in the face, before exiting the room saying, "That's for my Dad because we both know he never would."

Kakashi didn't hold it against Naruto, which surprised them both. He would be angry too if he found out something like what Naruto had. He steadied himself against his desk, and sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.

Sasuke came over to Kakashi and pressed his hand gingerly against the older man's cheek. Kakashi hissed, and Sasuke walked over to the sink, grabbed some paper towels, and put them under the running faucet to make them wet and cool.

He walked back over to Kakashi and lightly pressed them against the silver haired mans face.

"I'm sorry that I made such a mess for you." Kakashi smiled.

"No Sasuke, my life could never be a mess with you in it."

Sasuke smiled at his lover's attempt to make him feel better. He hugged the man and reached up to give him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. He waved goody bye and made his way to the lunch room, where he knew Naruto was waiting to finish today's letters.

_**Lkjasdfasdf disjfaioef afiadsfjqiorg a;skjdfnasdf owpef'uqiwerqwef **_

Naruto stood in the lunch room, waiting for lunch to end. It was already half way over, and he wanted to go back to class and finish up the essay that was due.

He sighed, and looked at the clock, hoping it would suddenly move faster. He glared when Sasuke came in, and noticed that he had the list and the camera. He was happy, because at least he would make even a small dent in the list, but angry because he was so pissed at Sasuke right now.

He walked over to the raven and glared before snatching the sheet away and looking at the next five names on the list. Two of them didn't have second lunch, so he started to work on those that did. In ten minutes he had knocked out the rest of "O" and the first four in "P" before the bell rang. He glared at Sasuke and walked back to class.

Class was still as boring as ever, and made him want to die. He finished up his essay, and smiled.

And then he noticed something huge that he had over looked.

He could be kising the people in his class! It didn't matter that they weren't in order, he could still kiss them. He looked around, and noticed that Sasuke still had his camera out. He motioned for the raven to come over to where he was and explained it to him.

Sasuke smiled lightly, and agreed that they should have thought of it before. He grabbed the list and looked around the class room, looking for the people that Naruto hadn't already kissed.

The students noticed the list, and groaned. They thought for sure that the blonde wouldn't be smart enough to figure out that he could kiss the people in class, therefore making his job easier, and faster. They sat back, resigned, and waiting for a distraction that they knew was coming.

Soon enough, the teacher was called out for something, and Naruto got this evil glint in his eyes, before looking at them all.

They were not going to like the rest of the day.

Naruto was very proud of himself. Sasuke and he had made considerable progress on the list, finishing up the rest of "P" and heading straight on down to "R" which they finished right after school. Naruto was very proud of the fact that it wasn't even five thirty, and he could be done for the day.

As he walked home, he started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he turned the block, he found out why.

There was a car parked out in front of his house. He knew that car. He had seen it many times, because it was often parked about two lots away from his. It was a black Nissan, and he was not glad to see it.

The car that was parked in front of his house, was Gaara's car.

_**Kl;sdjfadf kgjdgksldg DONE WITH THE CHAPTER ajkldsnf ajfhn q;jfbnjgherugqehrg qjfgndjfg**_

Hiya!

So... I was sick and I couldn't do shite all, but I have updated and other shite. _**Friday will be Cuts**_ and shtuff. Again, sorry for the long wait,

Love you all,

Lilith G. Astroll

(1) Chic-fil-a is a chicken sammich type thing that they have at my school its really good actually...


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto sat in his car for what seemed like forever. He was sunk down into the seat, trying not to be seen. The fact that no one was around to not see him, because they were probably all working, either didn't register in his mind, or he didn't care. Gaara Sabuku was _in his house_ with Iruka. He wanted to march in there and kick the guy out, but they red head would probably end up kicking his ass.

He had shut off the car a while ago. So he decided that he might as well go inside, and get whatever was going on over with. He sighed once more. It seemed the Gaara wasn't coming out any time soon, and he was hungry, so he decided to venture inside. The reason for doing so was that he had told his stomach to shut the hell up twice, (1) and he didn't really feel like doing it a third time.

He took his keys out of the ignition, and grabbed his stuff from the back before trudging up his driveway. The drive way he hadn't been able to park in because of Gaara's car. It really was a nice Nissan though, now that he thought about it. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and was about to test to door to see if it was unlocked.

He took his water bottle out of his bag and took a drink, trying to clear his throat for when he would do the usual 'I'm home!' yelling thing he always did after school when he came home.

He walked up to the door, and turned the knob, and walked in. It was kind of quiet, but he could hear voices talking softly in the living room. He couldn't make them out yet, but he knew one of them was Iruka. He was guessing the other one was Gaara, but he couldn't be sure. He had never heard to boy speak all that much. He did remember the slight raspy quality to it though, from their conversation previously in the morning.

He slipped off his shoes, and quietly set his stuff down before announcing his presence.

He looked up, but the person he saw wasn't Gaara at all.

It was a tall guy. Brown hair, slightly muscular, tough/concerned look, black jeans, a white button up shite, and what looked to be a name tag, which he assumed had the person's name on it for wherever he worked.

The guy Iruka was talking to looked up at him, and gave him a slight smile, but it was not friendly in the least.

Naruto couldn't do anything except stare back, his mind supplying him with images that involved him missing one limb or another.

"Ah, Naruto, just the little hellion I wanted to see."

"Um...Sorry what? Do I know you?"

"No. But you do know my brother. Gaara?"

It took a few seconds, but Naruto's mind finally process what the man had said.

"Yeah. Is he in trouble or something?"

"Nope."

"Everything is okay then?"

"Not everything."

This got Naruto nervous. Whatever he did, he really really hoped this guy was a pacifist.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on here then?"

"Naruto! That is no way to speak to our guest."

"It's fine Mr. Umino. I just wanted to discuss with Naruto here, why he's been harassing my little brother."

"I've been _whating_ your little brother?"

"Today Gaara came home, and he seemed a little... upset, for lack of a more polite term, and after asking him a few questions, he told me that you have been bugging him recently. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just want to know what's going on."

"Look – What's your name?"

"Kankuro."

"Right, Kankuro. Whatever your brother has said, I didn't do. If he's talking about earlier today when we ran into each other, literally, then tell him I'm sorry. All that happened was that we ran into each other, his stuff went everywhere, I tried to help him pick it all up, he forgot his pen, apparently his favorite one, and later came back to get it. I gave it back on the condition that he had lunch with me all next week, Monday through Friday, and actually talking to me."

Kankuro smiled and said, "Nice job."

Naruto was dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened here? He just told Kankuro that he had accidentally harmed his brother, and then basically bribed him, by forcing him to interact with the blonde, which was something he obviously did _not_ want to do, and all Kankuro had to say was, _Nice Job_?

What the hell!

"I've been trying for the longest time to get Gaara to talk to people, or at least someone other than me and my sister Temari, but he refuses. Good job at getting him to actually agree. To tell the truth, I came here ready to be a 'Parent' but it was just a mix up. Sorry for everything Naruto, and Mr. Umino. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

He gave them a small smile before excusing himself.

Naruto looked at Iruka, who smiled at him and got up to hug him and ruffle his hair.

"Naruto, Why do you always have to go after the hard ones?"

"Because they're my specialty," Naruto said before giving Iruka a grin before grabbing his things from the hall to take upstairs while Iruka started on dinner.

He made a note to smack the red head tomorrow if he saw him. Ugh, Kankuro was one scary guy, and there was no reason for Gaara to complain. It wasn't like he was harassing him. Well, he kind of was, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered, was him math and history homework. He could deal with Gaara later.

An hour and a half later, there was a knock on his door. Iruka looked in, and found the blonde curled up in bed with his homework spread out all over him sleeping. He smiled, and closed the door quietly before walking back downstairs. Instead of waking Naruto up, he would leave a note on the table and put the food in the microwave to keep it warm.

_+~+Dream+~+_

_Naruto sat in English class. And god was it boring. He couldn't even really hear what the teacher was saying. It was kind of like one of those episodes of Charlie Brown where the adults did that "Wah Wah Wah" thing. It was kind of annoying when you experience it for yourself._

_He looked down at the book he was supposed to be reading and found instead, a a leather bound, locked journal. It seemed...familiar to him somehow. He picked it up and tried the lock. It wouldn't open. Instead of it being one of those cheap ones you could open with a tooth pick, it was one of the small industrial type ones._

_This wasn't coming off unless he had the key, or a small pair of bolt cutters. Neither of which he had. He looked up to see if the teacher noticed that he wasn't paying attention. He hadn't noticed, and was still teaching. A bell rang somewhere, and it sounded really distant. Naruto looked up to see the people around him grabbing their things, in what seemed like slow motion._

_Naruto shrugged and grabbed his things, making his way to the door. When he opened it, Gaara stood outside of it._

_Naruto thought it was weird, but the red head seemed to be waiting for him._

"_Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Duh... I'm waiting for you idiot."_

_Naruto gave him a blank stare._

"_Why?"_

"_Because dumbass, that's what boyfriends do. Don't forget that I have an A.P. Art Society meeting today until four."_

"_We are what?"_

"_What has gotten into you today? We've been dating for nearly two years now. Even for you, this is a little off. What's wrong?"_

"_I – I have no idea. Sorry I'm being stupid again. Where to now?"_

"_Lunch."_

"_Food. Yes!"_

_Gaara looked at him and smiled, before leaning down and kissing Naruto sweetly and quickly before grabbing his hand and walking towards the doors._

"_Where are we going? Cafeteria is that way."_

_Naruto pointed in the opposite direction with a puzzled look on his face._

"_Naruto, we aren't going to be _just_ eating lunch. Do you really want to expose the rest of the school to what we do?"_

_Naruto didn't get it at first, and when he did, he blushed like crazy._

"_Oh. Got it. Right. Onward to lunch!"_

_Gaara noticed Naruto's pink dusted cheeks, and gave the blonde a smile before kissing the shorter boy once again. He laughed at the expression on Naruto's face._

"_No matter how many times I kiss you, you still blush like you did the first time we made out."_

_Naruto blushed even more, and pouted before reaching up and giving Gaara a quick peck on the lips before leading him to the parking lot._

"_My car or yours?"_

"_Well, seeing as I picked you up for school today, mine."_

"_You know, I have always loved your car."_

"_You tell me that everyday."_

"_That's because its awesome."_

_Gaara shook his head and wandered over to the driver's side and got in, as did Naruto, and soon the two were off. They drove slowly, because of traffic, but soon they were going faster. They were on a long stretch of high way, not like an interstate, but it was a long road like something you would see in a huge city._

_Naruto just watched the scenery pass until he was half asleep._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_My house. Naruto? Is there something wrong with you today, you're acting strange."_

"_No, just sleepy. Not really paying attention to where we are."_

"_...OK If you say so... Anyway, after we get back to school, make sure you aren't caught OK?"_

"_Gaara?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We do this a lot right?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_And how many times have we, you, or I gotten caught?"_

"_Once."_

"_Exactly. Once. I'm not going to get caught, and if I do, I can just sweet talk one of the ladies in the office."_

_Gaara gave him a look before turning back to the road._

"_Naruto, you do remember that the one time we did get caught, Iruka panicked, called the cops, and came after me, accusing me of kidnapping and raping you."_

"_When you say it like that, it makes it sounds worse than it was."_

_Naruto, by now was entirely confused. On the outside, he was completely calm, cool, and collected. Inside his head, he was screaming, running around, fainting, and trying to make sense of whatever was happening. He tried to get some facts in his head straight, so that he could make some sense of the situation._

_Gaara was talking to him, smiling at him, and kissing him. Apparently, they have been dating for two years. Which meant that he was a Senior. They have had, he assumed, sex. He didn't really mind, and that is what didn't make sense the most._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Huh? Um yeah?"_

"_We're here. Have been for five minutes now. It would probably make sense for you to get out of my car so we can go inside. Unless you are having a 'Do it in public' moment."_

_Naruto blushed, and got out of the car, and following Gaara inside his house. It was small, enough for two, maybe three people, There was a couch, a love seat, two tables, a huge T.V. And other things on the wall. There were a few pictures of him and Gaara on the walls._

_They were smiling and happy, and kissing in a few of them._

_Gaara walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the blonde._

"_You know, I remember when I didn't like you."_

"_Thank you for the vote of confidence, love."_

_Gaara stiffened a little, and then relaxed, resting his head on the top of Naruto's. The blond didn't mind._

_He smiled, still looking at the pictures. It was cute. He twisted his head and kissed Gaara's pale neck. The red head shivered and kissed the blonde. It was small at first, and then Naruto turned in Gaara's arms, and resumed kissing him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck._

_Gaara smiled, and pressed closer to Naruto, almost flush against him. He smirked when Naruto groaned and tried to get closer._

_Gaara moved his mouth from Naruto's and began kissing a trail from Naruto's jaw to where the shirt collar interrupted him in his mission. Without missing a beat he lifted the hem of the blonde's shirt, and taking it off. He resumed his exploration of Naruto's chest. He kissed his way down to the hollow in Naruto's throat, and kissed it._

_Naruto whined, and tangled his hands in Gaara's hair. Gaara smirked, and pressed Naruto up against a wall. Took off his shirt, and Naruto just stared. The skin was pale, but not sickly or pasty. It had a sort of...glow. It was perfect, and he just wanted to touch it. So he did, reciprocating what Gaara had done to him earlier._

_He kissed Gaara before going off to explore the mass of skin presented before him. He kissed Gaara's neck paying close attention to the area around the base of his neck where it met the shoulder. He bit down lightly, and smirked in satisfaction when Gaara's breath hitched. He continued to kiss and lick making a path. It was hot where Naruto's mouth was, but cold on the areas he had left. He reached one of Gaara's nipples, and took it into his mouth. He bit it lightly, again satisfied when he heard Gaara gasp for the second time._

_He payed the other one the same treatment, and went back up to taste Gaara's mouth again. They kissed fervently, a little sloppily, but it was exactly what Naruto wanted._

"_Pants. Off."_

_Gaara complied taking his boxers off as well, before taking Naruto's pants and boxers off too. He pressed Naruto up against a wall, and pressing up against him, grinding together, making them both moan. It wasn't enough though, and he grabbed the back of Naruto's thighs, picking him up, and making him wrap his legs around the red head's waist. He was thankful that he taken the boxers off._

_Naruto ground against Gaara, breaking him out of whatever though bubble he was lodged in. The red head ground back, making Naruto moan louder than before. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and brought the red head closer, trying to get more skin contact._

_They didn't stop grinding, and soon, Naruto was close, as was Gaara._

"_Nnngh... Gaara, I – please..."_

_Naruto slammed his mouth against Gaara's and –_

Woke up.

He gasped, and sat up, looking around him.

He was in his house. In his room. On his bed, and surrounded by homework. The only thing he found wrong with that situation, was one, he was in his clothes, and two, Gaara wasn't there.

Gaara.

_Shit._

He looked around, before trying to get up. He hissed and looked down. His pants were unnaturally tight, and he knew why. He unzipped his pants before taking them off completely and taking care of his problem.

After he was done, he looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was around ten at night. Iruka would already be in his room, and dinner would be in the fridge, or the microwave.

At the thought of food, his stomach growled, making him glare at it.

"I know damn it. I fell asleep."

His stomach growled in response, and Naruto go tout of bed to go down stairs to get something to eat. He found a note and read it quickly before heading to the microwave. He opened the door and brought out what was in the dish before placing it back in to heat up.

As he waited, he decided that tomorrow, he was going to have a talk with a certain red head.

_**Klj;akljfh;ajsfhasdf DONE lkjafh;dfjkhasdljfhasdf**_

That, my dears, was chapter 8 of this story, You may rejoice, or hiss and boo at me all you want, but I don't care. I'm too happy to be brought down by English people hissing and booing at me.

This was fun to write, and next chapter, I think I'm going to write either a Gaara Sasuke, Iruka, or Kakashi Chapter.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO!

Also, sorry to those who had hoped it would be Gaara at Naruto's house. I was originally going to make it Temari, or even Gaara himself, but the idea I had for both of them wasn't really...believable or plausible enough.

Love every one of you who reviews, and even those who don't,

Lilith G. Astroll


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara was slightly annoyed. He really had hoped that his brother would have solved his problem. Apparently he couldn't trust him either. He wanted to bang his head on his dresser, but refrained. The noise would only draw Temari's attention, and he really didn't want that. She would come upstairs to check on him and fuss over him. He really didn't want that.

How could his brother have failed?

He would only know once his brother came home from work, and that wasn't for another six and a half hours. Dam his brother for taking the afternoon/night shift. Stupid.

He stretched out on his bed and sighed. The blonde boy was an annoying mass of idiocy, and he wanted nothing to do with him. He was full of himself, arrogant, and had _friends_. Why would he want to be friends with Gaara?

Unless it was a joke.

If it was a joke, well, it wouldn't be the first that's for sure. Many people had tried to do the same thing as what the blonde was doing now, but he could always see that they weren't being honest about what they wanted. Naruto though, Naruto was being completely honest. He really did want to talk to Gaara every day at lunch. For a week anyway.

He thought for a few hours about what the blonde had said to him that morning, and could remember nothing that wasn't honest about the boy, making Gaara seem more and more unsure of Naruto's intentions. He could handle people hating him or ignoring him, but he had no idea how to handle Naruto, which made him want to make the blonde go away so that everything could go back to the way it was when he was the outcast and no one wanted to be around him.

Especially loud mouthed idiot blondes.

Gaara sat up and reached over to his night stand for his pen. The one that he had taken back from the idiot that very morning. Well, yesterday morning. It was now twelve thirty-seven in the morning, and he was getting tired. He couldn't sleep yet though. He had to figure out Naruto's motives for wanting to spend time with him. He had to go over every possible angle there was, absolutely everything, because it couldn't be as simple as wanting to spend time with the red head...could it?

No. Impossible. Nobody wanted to be friends with him. Not simply _because_. It just didn't make sense. He didn't want any of this. It was screwing with his outlook. He had long ago accepted the fact that no one would ever be his friend. He had accepted that he was an outcast, and that nothing was going to change it. Except, well, the blonde idiot seemed hell-bent on changing.

Gaara decided that there was nothing he could do until school started. He changed into his pajamas and he snuggled down into his blankets and went to sleep.

_-/-/-/-_

_He was walking down a hallway when something slammed into him. He was about to panic when he was pulled down and into a kiss. He tore himself away from whoever it was and saw that it was Naruto who was hanging off his neck._

"_What the hell?"_

"_You should really loosen up you know that right?"_

"_No, you should stop kissing me in public."_

_Naruto looked up at him searching his face for something._

"_You seem...different today. Is something the matter? Did Sai start harassing you again?"_

"_I'm fine. And what has Sai got to do with anything?"_

_Naruto gave Gaara a look and put his hands around the red head's neck, reaching up on the tip of his toes and kissed Gaara again. Gaara just stood there, not pushing him away, but not participating either._

"_Seriously, whats your problem today? You don't ever not kiss me back."_

"_I'm just tired is all."_

"_Okay. Well, lets go then."_

"_Where?"_

"_Well, I'm thinking lunch. Come on, before Sasuke starts getting pissy. I have to update you and him about the gossip I heard this morning, and oh is it goooooooood."_

_Gaara sighed and took Naruto's hand, walking towards the cafeteria. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto were serious gossipers, and that denying them time to talk shite and trash other people would only make the raven haired boy hate him more, which for some reason he didn't want to happen._

_He enters the room and goes immediately towards Sasuke, who looks impatient again. Gaara looked down at Naruto, who just smiles and heads towards Sasuke with a look of utter amusement on his face._

"_Oh Sasuke, have I got some gossip for you."_

_Sasuke looked...devious. There was no other word for it._

"_Spill! If it's about that Kimmi girl, I already know."_

"_Ah! But that's the beauty of it! It's not. This is about her best friend Kitchie!"_

"_Kitchie? What about her? She's just some freshman."_

"_Yeah, well, you know Kimmi's boyfriend Trenton right?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Well, Trenton and Kitchie apparently got together last week and hooked up. Like, legit full on hooked up!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! And, she's been bragging about it, but telling people not to tell Kimmi."_

"_Oh~ This is just going to be good when it gets around and Kimmi hears about it. I pity Kitchie, really."_

"_Why?" _

_This time, it's Gaara who speaks up. He had been silent through out their discussion, but listening to everything. He would have contributed, but he had nothing to say. He wasn't that much of a gossip, and the stuff he did know about, Naruto and Sasuke didn't understand._

_Naruto gave him a loving look before answering._

"_Do you remember that girl with black hair last year that got suspended for two weeks for beating the shit out of that girl who tried to jump that other small girl with waist length blonde hair?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_That was Kimmi. You remember the other girl didn't come back for a month after she got her face fixed? Well, if that's what she did when someone messed with her friend, imagine whats going to happen when she finds out her _best friend_ and her _boyfriend_ hooked up behind her back."_

"_Damn."_

"_I know right? I would pay to see that fight. Actually, how about we start it," He said to Sasuke who smiled at him and nodded._

"_Tell Kimmi that Kitchie is a back stabbing two timing little whore, and I'll do the rest with Kitchie. Got it?"_

_Naruto nodded and smiled up at Gaara. He leaned over to kiss him when something sailed past them, barely missing the two._

_Gaara's head snapped up and he glared at Sai, who smirked at them. He gave them a look as if daring them to try to retaliate. Gaara looked at Naruto, who shook his head._

"_You know what Tsunade said. If you get into another fight with Sai on school grounds you're expelled. Please don't get into trouble okay?"_

_Naruto gave him a kiss and got up to go buy himself something to drink, passing by Sakura who gave him a disgusted glare and marched off. Apparently, Naruto being gay, or dating Gaara most likely, made her give up their friendship._

_The red head watched as the blonde's shoulders slumped a little, letting anyone who had watched the one sided interaction know that Sakura snubbing him had made Naruto feel bad._

_As she passed their table, no doubt on their way to Sai's table, she glared at him as if it was somehow his fault for the bitch's loss of friendship with his boyfriend. He flipped her off, not caring if he got in trouble with the blonde about it, and glared at her, scaring her a little before she huffed and sat down next to Sai and shooting him and Sasuke dirty looks._

_Gaara ignored them and waited for Naruto to come back._

_When he did, Gaara got up to meet him and in front of everyone in the lunch room, including Sakura who was watching the entire thing, he gave his blonde a breath taking kiss that had people whistling and clapping._

_Gaara smirked at Sakura, and went back to kissing Naruto who kissed him back happily. Sakura glared at the pair and went back to talking with Sai._

_-/-/-/-_

Gaara sat up in a flash, and looked around at his surroundings.

He glared at the window, which was slightly open, and got up to shut it. He didn't remember opening it, so he assumed one of his siblings did it. His room did get really hot sometimes. He decided that they were being thoughtful, and went back to lie down on his bed.

He thought about the dream, and came to find that he wasn't at all irked about what took place in it. He hated that pink haired bitch more than anything. She was annoying and had nothing better to do than talk about herself and complain about how much her life 'sucked' when she was rich beyond reason and got everything she ever wanted from her parents.

He sighed and turned to the wall glaring at it.

The dream obviously meant something. He wouldn't just randomly dream of the idiot right? He thought of all the possible and plausible reasons for the dream and came up with a few. They all pointed to the same thing, which was that he liked Naruto.

But of course that was wrong wasn't it? He couldn't possible like the blonde poster-child for the disease known as stupidity could he? **(1)**

_**Dskflja;ldskjfha;jfk a;dklfd;fkldf ja fd DONE BITCHES dkfa ;fdk kfdn ;jfng gjnmfgn dfgdka;fakf;k**_

Anywho, so that's chapter...9(?) and I'm going to go to bed, because I haven't slept for about two days. I've been running on Sheetz Coffee and 5 hour energy so I could stay awake for something.

1 : That's what I call my sister when she's being especially stupid. :)

I'm completely knackered, and I'm going to sleep.

Love you forever and ever,

Lilith G. Astroll.


	10. Chapter 10

**THURSDAY BITCHES!**

The next day at school, Naruto was innocently looking for his math book when he was turned around and pushed up against his locker by an angry red head. He didn't know what to do, so he stayed silent, hoping that whatever he did to piss off Gaara this time would magically go away and not ruin his pretty little face.

"You, stay out of my fucking head. Leave me alone. Stop talking to me stop looking at me, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

He stalked off, not caring who was looking at him and whispering.

Naruto looked around at the people, making sure that what happened wasn't a dream, and then turned back to his locker. What the hell was the red head going on about now? Naruto hadn't done anything to him lately that would have Gaara attempting to rip out his throat. It didn't make sense, but he was determined to find out. Who gave a shit if he got in trouble for it, he was going to find out what happened.

He stalked to class, ignoring people. They could all go to hell for all he cared right now.

Sasuke walked in a few moments later, and walked up to Naruto.

"Grab your shit and lets go."

Naruto glared up at him.

"Go where?"

"We're so behind schedule its not even funny. Now, get your ass up and lets go. We only have today and tomorrow in school before it's too late. You wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste would you?"

Naruto glared and grabbed his stuff, and walked out a long with Sasuke. He was forever thankful that their teacher wasn't on time this morning. For some reason he was always late on Thursdays, but it was of no consequence to Naruto, who had a job to do. Sasuke was right, they would be bust all day catching people in their classes and kissing them, even going to all four lunches to catch some of the trickier people. **(1)**

He made his way across the school towards the Auto tech classroom and waited while Sasuke knocked on the door. The teacher that answered looked neither nice, nor happy that they had interrupted his classroom so early in the morning.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling as Sasuke made their excuses and knew instinctively that today was going to be a bad day.

_**;n;adklfj sf;sdkfjsa ;dfk asdfkajsdf adfjawe;vlkaa;fopwerk a;.mfn;f PWERPQR JFHA;PGAQHGRD**_

Naruto wanted to slam his head down on the table. He really wasn't having the greatest of days. He had just caught up with the people he had missed yesterday, and in the past few days, and now he had to start in on the letters for today, which would be S–X. There were a lot of people who had the last name that started with S and Naruto was not happy about it. He was really starting to hate this list. He wished he had picked something different, or maybe taken Sasuke's suggestion and not done anything at all.

The only bright side of today was that he had lunch with Gaara. Who was sadly no where to be found. This irked Naruto, because he knew the red head was probably trying to avoid him. Naruto was never one to give up and looked all over the lunch room and finally found Gaara in the other part of the lunch room near the entrance.

"You. Asshole. What was up with this morning? What the hell did I do this time?"

Gaara said nothing and instead glared at Naruto.

The blonde glared right back and then smiled.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll just have to stay here until you talk now won't I?"

"Fine. I want you to leave me alone. As I said this morning, stay away from me, don't talk to me, just leave me alone."

"Alright."

"What?"

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. You just have to give me that pen back."

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Sabuku, the deal was, that I give you the pen back and I get to eat lunch with you and talk to you during it all next week. If you aren't going to keep up with your half then I get the pen back. Your choice."

Gaara glared at him and got up from the table.

"No. You aren't getting either of them. You can go fuck yourself Uzumaki, I really don't care."

Naruto got mad at this and grabbed Gaara's arm trying to stop him from leaving. This was obviously a mistake. Gaara rounded on Naruto, wrenching his hand free in the process and backed him up against a wall. He was practically growling, and even though Naruto looked unfazed, on the inside he was practically melting into a puddle of fear with something close to arousal sprinkled on top.

"Uzumaki. Do not touch me. Do not come near me. Do not talk to me. Just leave. Me. Alone."

Naruto gulped before saying, "Not until you tell me why. I'll keep bugging you until you tell me why."

Gaara glared and sighed in a frustrated manner before backing off slightly.

"Fine asshole. Meet me after lunch today in art room three on the six hundred hall." **(2)**

Naruto nodded and watched as Gaara turned and stalked off, not even paying attention that the people around him were whispering about him and Gaara.

_**;jfj;sjadkg;agkj sgsdfg;ks fqijqigj fgnjkfgn wgqeorgqj ergqkejrg ;jkdnfa jfkdsjewrjiojekueiopewpl;sld**_

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he came back to their regular table. He didn't know why the blonde idiot was looking for Sabuku, but he was determined to find out. He knew the rumors about the volatile red head, and he wasn't going to let his best friend get hurt. What kind of best friend would he be if he allowed that to happen? Not a very good one that's for sure.

"Hey. I'm going to need next lunch off. I promise I'll work harder after, but there's something I really need to take care of."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who shrank back from the gaze and pretended it wasn't directed at him. It didn't work and when he looked back up Sasuke was still glaring at him.

"Fine. You can have next lunch off. But, you have to work for an extra hour after school today."

Naruto gaped.

"But- but- that's twice as much time as I'm taking off."

"Well, that's the price you pay stupid."

Naruto sighed ans hung his head.

"Ugh...fine. But your party had better be worth it or I'm going to kill you. Do you realize how many people here don't brush their teeth on a daily basis? Its disgusting."

"Naruto, I don't care. It was your idea, now come on. We still have fifteen minutes of lunch left, lets knock some of your time down."

Naruto sighed and agreed. If it got him home early then he wasn't going to complain. Well, he was, but that was just what he did.

_**;sdfkjhs;kfja sdfa;fjabh ;fajshf'asfjs ONWARD TO GAARAklafjas flkdjf;a fklaj fiwejirj'wer jwerkws**_

Gaara wanted to hit something. He really did. But first and foremost, he wanted to hit Naruto. It was all the blonde's fault anyway. He was the one who started to talk to Gaara in the first place, so naturally it was his fault that people talked about him, and even tried to talk _to_ him. It wasn't so bad when it was just him they were talking about. But now they were talking about him with Naruto.

One girl had even braved his glares and antisocial 'leave me the fuck alone' behavior to ask if he and Naruto were together. He growled at her and watched her scurry away back to her stupid gossiping friends. Useless bunch of skanks.

The only bright spot of today was, well...actually there wasn't one, and he knew that it was all Naruto's fault for upsetting the delicate balance between him, and the rest of the one thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine other students, if he counted Naruto.

If Naruto hadn't talked to Gaara then he would have been able to carry on with his truce with the school, which went something like this:

They didn't talk to him, he didn't beat their asses. Teachers didn't call on him, he didn't have to answer stupid questions. People ignored him, he ignored them right back. It was an easy thing to do, and now because one stupid person had talked to him and not gotten bruised or hospitalized, people were trying to talk to him. It was madness and he couldn't stand it.

He was going to set things straight with that idiot once the lunch bell rang. Fucking Leach...not letting him stay and work on his window during lunch. **(3)**

He sat down by the door and waited for Mr. Leach, the teacher, to come and unlock it so he could seclude himself from the other students. Even his art class was filled with nosy little fuckers, who never paid him a second glance, and now wanted be his new best friend. He would be damned if he ever let those shallow freaks into his life other than to be random bystanders. He couldn't call them innocent bystanders, because there was nothing innocent about those little bastards.

They only days in art he hated was Critiquing day. **(4)**

It was stupid and useless really. What was so damn important about getting up in front of the class and presenting your work for everyone to criticize? That was asking for a fight, and for the cruelty to reign. Needless to say, Gaara wasn't fond of it. Someone always had something to say about his piece no matter what he drew.

The bell rang, and his head snapped up looking for Mr. Leach so he could continue on with his window. He had been working on it all week and he was almost done. His hands still weren't back to their original color, but that's what he got for using black Screen-Printing ink. **(5)**

The teacher came out of the 600-Hall Teacher's lounge and hurried towards the door unlocking it to let in the five or so students who were waiting and eager to start working again. Gaara waited until the other students entered, and then walked in behind them. It was standard procedure, and he wasn't going to fuck it up.

He walked over to his window in the back of the room and began working again, forgetting the world outside around him.

A little while later, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, almost smacking the person who interrupted him. He glared when he noticed who it was.

Naruto.

Right.

He was supposed to meet and talk to the stupid boy for fucking up his life.

He continued to glare and he pointed to a chair that was a little ways away from his window, but not so much that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear him speak. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped off his hands before asking Mr. Leach if he could go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded and Gaara grabbed the pass, snatching Naruto up from his chair on his way out. They had to talk, and he wasn't happy about it.

When they reached the bathroom, Gaara pushed Naruto up against a wall and backed up, resting against the opposite wall and crossing his arms across his chest.

"What the hell damn it? What the hell have I done to piss off Your Majesty today?"

Gaara said nothing and continued to glare.

Finally he spoke.

"What the hell do you want from me Uzumaki?"

"Huh."

"Eloquent too, should have known. Uzumaki, I want to know what the hell you want with me. Why are you talking to me, why do you want to sit with me at lunch, what is wrong with you."

"I – I don't know. You just seem like a really cool person. I want to be friends with you that's all."

After he said the word 'friend' Naruto blushed to high heaven, remembering his dream from the night before. He knew he wanted to be more than friends with Gaara, but there was no way that was happening, so he would settle with friends and be happy. Well, that was if the red head didn't kill him first.

"Idiot. Do you have any idea what you've done? People are _talking_ to me. They are talking about me, and you, and whether or not we're...ugh..._together_. They wont leave me alone, and it's all your fault. You voided the truce. Thanks a lot asshole."

"What?"

"Ugh...the truce. They don't talk to me, I don't talk to them, and we live in harmony ignoring the shit out of each other. The way things used to be before your dumb ass self decided to not watch where you were going." **(6)**

"Sorry. I didn't know. But um...what have they been saying about us?"

"Well, people wanted to know if we were friends –"

"That's not so bad," Naruto interrupted.

"And then, it escalated. This morning, after second block, some idiot came up to me and handed me a card for this club at school, saying they could help you and I." **(7)**

"What kind of club...?"

"GSA."

"Student Government? How is that bad?"

"Gay–Straight Alliance dumb ass."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh.' Fix it damn it!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Just fix it."

"I cant. People are going to talk either way, and it's not like I can duct tape every single student's mouth shut."

Gaara glared at Naruto and spat, "Why not, you're kissing them all, why not go for duct tape as well?"

Naruto just stared open mouthed at Gaara as he walked away and back to his class.

_**sdkljf;akslfjaf ;sdkfja ;ksfdljai8urigfojg DONE BITCHES sdkfla;sf adkfj fkndfmdfn;iewjdskfahljdfg**_

That was Chapter...10!

Wow... God... This is going to take friggen 15b or 20 chapters to get it where I want it to be...

Anywho, onward to the numbers!

1 : At my school, they have lunched divided up between two hours, first is half an hour, so is second, so is third, and fourth is last.

2 : The hallways at my school are numbered 100-120, 200-220, ect. All the way to 800, skipping 700. The 600 hall is for things like art, theatre, cooking class, other stuff like that.

3 : I did a project for art where I took a window and painted it and designed it any way I liked.

4 : Critiquing Day. Aw, fresh hell. You present your piece of art and people talk about what they like about it and what you could have done better, color schemes, and this triangle thingy I never understood.

5 : For those of you who haven't taken a Graphics class, and don't know what S-P Ink is, its a type of ink for posters, or shirts, and you put it in the printing press, or you use it to put single color designs on a blank shirt. I use it for my art because it makes a nice heavy black.

6 : Ignoring the shit out of each other. I came up with that after my sister asked why I wasn't talking to her. I said it without thinking and we ended up laughing about it.

7 : At my school (god, I use my school system a lot) we only have four classes a day. They are each an hour and a half long, and we call them blocks.

I think that's all... Yep.

Love, Toast and Jam,

Lilith G. Astroll


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was stunned.

He watched Gaara walk away. The red head had almost made it back to the door when he got his senses back. Suddenly he was angry and yelled, "Why are you so worried about what I do? It's none of your business, and it never will be!"

Gaara stopped, turned around and walked back to Naruto. He got right up in the blonde;s face before saying, "Fuck you, Uzumaki. And as far as I'm concerned, you could kiss the entire city, just keep in mind, you aren't kissing me."

He turned around back around and walked back to his class.

This time, Naruto didn't have anything to say. He wouldn't have said anything even if he did. He walked out of the bathroom and back towards the cafeteria, silent the entire way.

_**Skdfajskdf dsjfkfdjakdlfsdkflka;hje WITH Gaara IN ART hfiefa djka;nwjkdfh awqpowetiutiow gajhj**_

Gaara stared at his window. It was finished finally. Normally he would feel, relief, or something close to it when he finished a project, but now he was anything but. He was restless, angry, and he needed to do something with his hands.

He glared at the walls or the art room, decorated in pieces from past students, and tried to figure out what he wanted to do. His hands were itching to do something, but he didn't know what.

He walked over to the supply closet, and wrenched the door open. Inside there were containers of acrylic paint, palettes of tempera paint, brushes, canvases, clay in packages, paper, chalk pastels, oil pastels, and any other art tool you could think of.

Gaara grabbed a large canvas and set it on the table, laying it flat. He hated using easels, and only did when he had to. He went back into the closet and brought out different colors of paints, a few different shapes, sizes and styles, of brushes, and took them to the table as well, setting them next to the blank canvas.

He opened the paint containers and picked up a fan shaped paint brush. He dipped it in the paint and then put the brush to the canvas, making a stripe on it. He looked at the brush, then at the canvas, then at the paints, and decided that the paint brush wasn't going to cut it.

Without thinking, he angrily put his hand in the container, staining his hand dark, almost black, green. He placed his hand on the canvas and moved it around making random shapes and lines, until the paint on his hand ran out.

He felt a little better, but not by much, and repeated the process, this time with a different color, and using both hands. He started to work faster and faster, no longer thinking about what color he was putting on the canvas so long as he kept making designs. He didn't notice as the people around him started to notice what he was doing. He didn't paying attention to them when they started to crowd around him and watch him as he worked.

They watched as he calmed down and slowly made the last swipe of his hand.

He finally noticed them when they started to mutter about his finished product, and turned around to glare at them, sending them back to their seats.

He didn't know if it was the the glare, or the fact that the red paint dripping from his hands onto the floor looked like blood, but he looked menacing, and they weren't going to question him. He walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands, not even looking at his work yet. He was anxious about what had them muttering. Usually the people in his class just said what they wanted, this time they hadn't said a damn thing, and that worried him.

He wiped his hands off and walked back towards his table, purposely ignoring the canvas, and set to work on washing putting his supplies away and rinsing out the brushes. He took his time rinsing them out. He hated how people forgot to rinse them out and the paint made them stick together and rendered them useless.

He dried them off and put them in a cup on a shelf where only he could reach them.

Finally he turned back to the table, not able to stall anymore, and looked at his painting.

_**Jsdknf;ajkdf asdfkna dflqjf WITH Sasuke AND Naruto ksdlan;kfl fkfn ekjfn dsmkfna sjdkfnjwenfq;**_

Naruto hated fourth lunch. He really did. There was too many people, no space for them, and you couldn't get lunch worth shit because the lines were too long. There were a lot more fights in fourth lunch, food and physical, and Naruto was currently a part of the latter.

Sasuke wanted to know what was going on, and Naruto wasn't going to tell him a damn thing. He didn't even know what had happened today.

"Come on Naruto, you have to tell me, I'm your best friend, I tell you everything."

"Obviously not since you fucked my Dad's boyfriend, and didn't tell me, not to mention the fact that Kakashi still hasn't told Iruka."

Sasuke winced at the tone with which Naruto used. It was harsh, and nothing like what the blonde usually sounded like, no matter how pissed off he was.

"First of all, I'm not just seeing Kakashi because he's a great fuck, even though he is. I love him. And I'm sorry that this is going to upset your Dad. But just because Sabuku pissed in your honey nut cheerios, doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to me. I just wanted to know what was wrong."

Naruto sighed and gave Sasuke a look.

"How about as soon as I figure it out I'll tell you."

"Fine."

They nodded to each other and got back to work, going to find people and kissing him. Naruto was so glad that tomorrow was Friday and that he would be done with this. It also helped that the list for tomorrow was only two letters long.

Later after lunch they were in class, and Naruto was ready to fall asleep. History wasn't his strong suit, and it was boring as shit. It wasn't the material that bored him. It was the teacher's tone of voice. It was bland, boring, and down right sleep – inducing, and he wasn't the only one to think so.

Several other students were asleep on their desks, and the teacher didn't even notice, and if he did, he obviously didn't care.

Naruto sat up and tipped his head back, catching the eyes of Kiba behind him, he smirked and grabbed the one of the many paper foot ball's the brown haired guy had on his desk. Kiba gave him a look and nodded before pulling three rubber bands from his pocket. He tossed one to Sasuke before taking one himself and leaving Naruto to grab the other one.

The blonde looked up, and saw that the teacher hadn't looked up from the book he was reading from, and slipped out of his desk and began crawling on the floor towards where Shino was sitting.

Strange as it may seem, this was a normal occurrence for the group of four.

Shino silently got up and moved to where Naruto had been moments before, and sat there as if he had been there all along. The first time they had tried this, they had mistakenly tried to switch places with Lee, which had been a total disaster. They guy always kept going on about the power of mischievous youth or something, which got them all in trouble and three days in detention.

Naruto slowly stood up and sat in Shino's chair and waited a few minutes. Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were placed strategically around the room with Naruto and Kiba in the back two corners and Sasuke in the upper left corner. He could turn to the side and the teacher wouldn't notice until he made a noise, so he was extra careful that he made none as she shot the first football at Naruto.

He hit the blonde squarely in the face, and had to stifle a laugh with a cough at the look on Naruto's face. The teacher looked up at Naruto to see what was wrong, but looked back down a second later when he saw that the boy was 'fine'.

This only egged Naruto on, and he sent one towards Kiba who was laughing silently at him. The dark haired boy yelped, which drew the attention of the teacher. He gave Kiba a look to ask as if to ask if he was fine, and when Kiba nodded, the boring guy just went back to reading about the battle of something or other. This time it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn to laugh, which had Kiba joining in too.

Kiba sent Naruto a look and motioned with his head towards Sasuke, who had turned to face front again.

Naruto nodded and they loaded up their rubber bands.

They silently counted to three before letting the tiny football's fly.

They hit Sasuke in the ear and his cheek, which made Sasuke turn around quickly and and call them assholes, this time drawing the attention of not only the teacher, but the rest of the class as well.

"Mr. Uchiha, This is the second time you have interrupted me. Please go stand in the hallway."

Sasuke glared at Kiba and Naruto, but didn't tell the teacher of their involvement in the 'game'.

They had all agreed to the 'you're on your own' code if one of them had ever gotten caught.

Kiba and Naruto smirked before turning toward the other and simultaneously attacking the each other until the bell rang for them to go home.

Naruto walked towards his car. He opened the back door and threw his school bag in before getting in himself, and driving home. Sasuke would understand if he took a shower first.

_**Kjhfla sdjfkhlkj'daklfj a jdfknhq; efgg WITH Gaara skdfn aksdf kadsnf akdflkjdfkas ldvakdfjijfaoer**_

Gaara stared at his piece. It wasn't one of his best, but it was still pretty damn good.

He put it on an easel and placed the sheet over it before sitting down and waiting the five or so minutes until the bell rang. It was probably the five slowest minutes f his life. He didn't have anything better to do, so he thought about the idiotic blonde. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

Now, Gaara was a smart person, he was in the top five of his class, and he knew probably more than the average sophomore would, but that still didn't help him in figuring out why what Naruto had said had hurt him so much. He didn't know anything about interacting with other people, which is part of why he stayed away from others.

This was where Temari came in and explained the weird actions of the people surrounding him. Sadly, he would have to wait another two hours until he could talk to her. He still had fourth block to go through, and then the half hour drive back to his house, which he had a feeling was going to be hell today.

Everyone was getting excited about the Uchiha's party tomorrow, and he sure as hell wasn't one of them.

Somehow he made it through the rest of the day, and the long ass drive home, where on the way he almost got smucked by a a Semi not paying attention to the traffic signals.

He finally pulled into his driveway and wanted to smack his head on the concrete beneath his cars for the day he had. He looked at his watch and sighed, he still had half an hour until Temari left for work, which he hoped would be enough to solve some part of his problem.

God, he could tell this was going to be one hell of a talk.

_**;ksdnfa;ksdfdklfna;dkf sdkflha;fh e DONE FOR TODAY klafj;kdslfja ewfiqjweifsd;lakjsnf;aklfkasd**_

Hello,

Sorry this was so late in the day, I was busy today doing shtuff for mi madre and didn't even realize what day it was.

Anywho, that's the chapter, and again, sorry it's so short.

No notes for today, so I think I'll wrap up now.

Any questions or something ask me in a review or a a PM or something.

Love, Toast, and Jam,

Lilith G. Astroll


	12. Chapter 12

Temari was trying so hard not to laugh at her baby brother, but it wasn't quite working out. Every now and then she would let out a small giggle, which she covered with a cough. More than once Gaara had asked her if she was okay, and if she needed a cough drop. She told him no, and told him to keep on telling her about his problem.

"...so then he yells some bullshit at me something about how what he does is none of his business, and that its never going to be my business, so I tell him to fuck off."

"Gaara," Temari sighed, "This guy, Naruto? It sounds like, well, – and don't hit me for this – it sounds like you guys like each other."

"You have got to be kidding me. I can't like him, hes so... infuriating, and stupid and reckless, and a total slut. Have I told you he's kissing the entire school, which I think he'll finish his list tomorrow, and he hasn't kissed me, and it's stupid."

"So, why is he kissing people, and why are you upset. It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."

That made Gaara think about his dream where Naruto _was_ his boyfriend. It seemed like they had been together for a while. Thinking about it made him blush, which didn't go unnoticed my his sister, who was watching him openly, not caring if he got mad at her. It's not like he could have physically stopped her anyway.

The redhead sighed and glared at the wall as if it was the wall's fault that he had..._feelings_ for a certain blonde haired blue eyed idiot. He looked at his sister and then dropped his head on the table to signal his defeat. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Temari, I'm a t a loss here, every time I think about him, I blush. Whenever I'm near him, he always manages to piss me off in the worst way. And I don't even know why... I mean, I know that I like him, at least a little bit, but why is he always pissing me off?"

"Gaara, I don't think its _him_ pissing you off. It's what he's doing."

"I don't get it."

Temari shook her head and stood up.

"Gaara, I cant tell you why he's pissing you off. That would defeat the purpose of everyhting. You need to figure it out for yourself. And if I find out that you asked Kankuro, I will beat your ass."

The redhead rolled his eyes and got up, and went to his room and trying to think about everything she had told him. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Stupid idiotic annoyance, he thought as he crossed his legs. Out of all the people in that god forsaken school, why did he have to like the blonde idiot?

_**;sdklfja;f eritojqreoit dksdnf 'aefjew Naruto AND Sasuke sdlkjf;afjeiwf ojewifjew;fkdsbf adskfj;akall**_

Naruto sighed and watched the buildings go by. He was sure Sasuke was speeding, but he couldn't bring himself to notice or care all that much. He was used to Sasuke always endangering his life and the lives of pedestrians.

He was having one of his moods, and even though he knew Sasuke wasn't saying anything, he also knew that the raven haired boy wanted to ask him. He smiled lightly because he knew Sasuke was going to respect his privacy until the blonde was ready to throw the barrier away once more.

They were currently sitting at a stoplight, for which Naruto was extremely thankful. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed the concentrated look he had on his face. Usually the black haired boy's face was relaxed, or excited when him and Naruto were gossiping about people whose lives sucked at the moment. The only other time Naruto had seen Sasuke's face this concentrated was when he was working on a big project, and he definitely not working on one now.

"Whats got your face all scrunched up?"

"Huh? Oh. Kakashi's with your Dad right now."

"Oh...well, I still think you are an asshole for that."

"Duly noted," Sasuke said as he released the break and started paying attention to the road again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed their stop. It was the last one of the day and he was determined to get it done and over with so he could go home, shower, and wait for Kakashi. He was anxious to hear how it went, though he wasn't eager to know how upset he knew Naruto's Dad must be. He knew for sure that Naruto was probably going to hit him tomorrow, but he didn't mind if that was the price of him and Kakashi being together without the guilt of the silver haired man 'cheating'.

He stepped out of the car, adjusted the flash, walked up to the front door and knocked on the it waiting for someone to answer. Naruto was waiting right behind him, trying to stay hidden until it was absolutely necessary. They were in sneak attack mode, and he didn't want to have to extend this to tomorrow. He knew that somehow it would get forgotten.

The door opened, and out stepped a brown haired girl who looked like she was in middle school.

"Hiya, is Heidi home?"

"Yeah, want me to go get her?"

"That would be great thank you."

Sasuke smiled at the girl and stood back waiting for the little girl to get her sister so they could finish up for the day. He heard footsteps and stood back behind Naruto while the blonde stepped up to the door and prepared for the worst.

The door opened wider and a blonde girl stepped out looking nonplussed at the pair standing on her porch.

"You have got to be shitting me. Really?"

"Yes really. You're our last on the list for today, so if you would kindly attach your face to his and let me take the photo, then we can be on our way, and you can get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Sure, now hurry up, I've got something and I don't want Abby messing with it."

Naruto nodded and stepped closer to the girl, who was waiting impatiently for the event to end. He kissed her, the photo clicked, the flash went off, and he parted from her, walking off the porch not looking back to see if the photo turned out or not.

Sasuke looked at the girl, who looked back at him and said, "He needs to get laid."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said as he walked away towards his car and the idiot inside it.

As soon as they were buckled in, they sped off towards Sasuke's house. He was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't want to go back home until Kakashi had left, and he wasn't going to put him through that. Besides, he wanted to shower, get changed, and then make dinner. He was starving, and all the running around they had done at school earlier hadn't helped him much.

He turned left, parked, and got out, starting for his house. He got halfway across the lawn when he noticed Naruto wasn't next to him. Hell, the blonde hadn't gotten out of the car yet. He walked back and tapped on the glass scaring the crap out of Naruto.

"Come on, I need food, you need rest, and I'm pretty damn sure you don't want to go home yet."

Naruto nodded and got out of the car, leaving his school stuff in the back, and headed up to the house with Sasuke.

Once he got through the door he took off his shoes, and trudged towards his room that they made up especially for him and flopped on the bed.

Sasuke didn't question it, only saying that he would wake Naruto when dinner was done, before heading towards the kitchen, thinking about what sounded good.

Naruto crawled onto the bed and under to covers before groaning aloud. He was so...frustrated and felt like complete shit.

Why had he let what Gaara had said get under his skin like that? What did it matter if the red head wanted nothing to do with him? It wasn't like they were together or even friends, so it shouldn't hurt as much as it did. Right?

"Shit, and I have to have lunch with him all next week too. God damn me and my stupid mouth."

Naruto turned on his side, away from the door, and curled into himself, falling to sleep.

_**Jdfnhladsjfha sdsdklaajfha;ew if DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER kjfa;kljfa efajweiofjawe;oifjefsdkla**_

Yo. That was chapter 12.

Ugh, Its too damn early in the morning, or late at night for me to be dealing with this shit, but I thought I should let you know that my GF is over again, so I'm not sure if or when I'll be able to post. Most likely I will be able to, but it might be late in the day, or really early in the morning, all I know is that it probably wont be during day light hours.

That's it, no notes, nothing for this chapter.

Any questions or confusion, PM or Review and ask.

Goodnight cuz bitches, I love you all, but I need to get some sleep.

Love, Toast, and Jam,

Lilith G, Astroll


	13. Chapter 13

**FILLER CHAPTER**

Kakashi really didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to end it. He just hoped that Iruka didn't go crazy. Knowing the brunette man as he did, he knew Iruka probably wouldn't. He was far too nice.

Sometimes Kakashi wished Iruka wasn't so nice. Then it would be easier to end things with him. He sighed, and explained that they couldn't date anymore, and that he had found someone else. He didn't say who, and she sure as hell didn't say it was one of his students.

Iruka looked at him with teary eyes, and nodded to everything Kakashi said. Kakashi had to give the brown haired man credit. Even though he was getting his heart broken, he was brave through it. He didn't scream, he didn't curse, he was silent except for the small sobs. And most important, he was accepting that Kakashi was ending things.

The silver haired man was forever grateful that Iruka didn't beg or plead with Kakashi to give him another chance. That would have made things awkward, and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle something like that.

He walked towards Iruka and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the forehead before walking through the door, down the sidewalk, and out to his car. He drove away, his chest feeling lighter than it had in a while. He started heading toward Sasuke's house, hoping to see if the dark haired boy could make him feel better, and then changed directions remembering that he was probably out with Naruto doing their project.

He drove home, feeling a little worse at the prospect of not seeing Sasuke, but he knew that it was for the best. If Naruto was with him, then everything would just get messy. He wouldn't put it past the blonde to beat the shit out of him for making his Dad cry.

Back at his house, he got himself something to eat and lied down, hoping to see Sasuke tomorrow outside of class.

_**;kl;klaj gqijqirtuq[ retqerkgn a;ekrgjq NO MORE FILLER ;kldjai;owejaieowjf dfkna;kfa;ejifoaje;as**_

Naruto wanted to sleep forever. The only problem being Sasuke poking him with something. It wasn't sharp, so it didn't hurt, but it sure was annoying as fuck. He sat up and smacked whatever Sasuke had been poking him with out of the taller boy's hand.

He winced when it hit the wall with a resounding _crack_, more than likely putting a crack or dent in the wall. He looked up and sighed. Not only was there a line in the wall, there was a splotch of red there too. He flopped back and groaned. Today really was not his day was it?

"Sorry, I'll clean that up, just...sorry."

"It's cool. And I know you're going to clean that up. But first it's dinner time."

"Alright. What are we having?"

"Pasta."

"Come on dude, we had pasta last time I was here."

"So what. That was an Alfredo Pasta, This time its just simple spaghetti."

"Ugh...dude, pasta sucks."

"_You_ suck."

"You blow."

"You lick."

"You Swallow."

"Damn right I do."

"Dude, that's just nasty. I did not need to hear that. I really didn't."

"_Dude_," Sasuke said mocking Naruto, "You started it."

"Your mother started it," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear him, and served the noodles while Naruto served the sauce.

They took their plates to the table and set them down before getting something to drink. Milk for Sasuke, Apple Juice for Naruto. Sasuke wanted to laugh at that for some reason, but held back because he knew Naruto had no qualms about trying to kick his ass.

Naruto took a bite of the spaghetti and almost groaned. How was it that Sasuke was so damn good at cooking? He sighed, and then began shoveling the food in his mouth.

Sasuke was a little more neat than that, and cut his spaghetti up before placing some in his mouth. He was used to Naruto's eating habits, but that didn't mean they didn't gross him out. He felt bad for Iruka who had to see it everyday.

Iruka.

Shit.

Hopefully Kakashi was finished. It was nearly seven o'clock so he assumed that he was. He wasn't going to bring it up to the blonde though. He knew that Naruto was still mad at him and Kakashi.

"So...what happened with Gaara?"

Naruto stopped mid bite, and looked at Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes, which made him look funny. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk with his mouth full, and he was glaring at Sasuke.

He swallowed the food and continued to glare at Sasuke, who was trying hard not to laugh at the face he had made.

"Nothing."

Sasuke didn't believe that, and continued to stare at Naruto, who always felt uncomfortable when he did that. He always ended up spilling whatever was on his mind, which is why Sasuke did it.

"Don't give me that shit. Now tell me what happened."

"He's...ugh he's such an asshole. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well he is. And he's acting like it's all my fault. I mean seriously! I wished I had never ran into him. It's so stupid! All of this mess started because of a god damned pen! A friggen pen. And then he has the nerve to tell me off for kissing people! It's not like it concerns him anyway... Why does he even care? It's not like I'm going to be kissing him. And that's what he said too! Can you believe it! How the hell am I going to finish this stupid thing if he wont let me near him. Not that I'd want to go near him in the first place. Stupid prick."

Sasuke sat there and nodded every few seconds, trying to catch everything Naruto had said. It sounded extremely stupid to him, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that. He was going to try and stay on his good side for as long as possible.

"Naruto, why do you even care that he's mad at you?"

"I don't. He's just an asshole. I didn't do anything to him. Besides, It's not my fault that he's taking the kissing thing personally. Why is he taking it personally anyway?"

"Because he likes you that's why."

For once Naruto was silent. Gaara couldn't like him.

Could he?

_**;k;dsfklaj fa;wie;aiweoru adfklna;sd f HAHAHA WITH Gaara ksdjfa'sdfk ajdfoawejfweo fsdfsdfjkj**_

Everything had to go wrong with Gaara it seemed.

First, his life got invaded by some idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Then he was going to have to eat lunch with said idiot next week. Then they had gotten in a fight. And then he found out that he liked the blonde idiot.

This seemed to need to go on FML, it really did.

Gaara sat up and walked out to the kitchen watching out for his brother. He knew Kankuro would have something to say about his issues. Temari had probably already talked to him. It wasn't like she was gossiping about him with her brother, she was just concerned. And over protective. And really really scary when she wanted to be.

He sighed as he made it to his destination, and opened the fridge searching for something to eat. He looed around the fridge and came up with nothing worth eating. Well, he was pretty sure that it whatever green grey and white fuzzy stuff was covering what he assumed last week's Zucchini and Noodle pasta. (AN: Guessing a theme here? Props for who can guess what anime the pasta thing is from)

He closed the fridge and went over to the pantry to try and see what he could make.

He found some noodles, cream of mushroom soup, and when he looked in the freezer he found a small bag of frozen broccoli. He decided that he was going to make Ninja Noodles. **(1)**

He defrosted the broccoli while he brought the water to a boil, added the noodles, and heated up the soup. After that was done he sat back and waited for the noodles to finish.

When they were done he strained them, and added the soup and broccoli.

Dinner was done, and he took out three bowls, keeping one out and served himself before yelling up the stairs that they could come get something to eat. He headed up to his room and closed the door, and sat at his desk eating his food.

The only concern he had now, was how he was going to get through next week eating lunch with Naruto.

_**Kj;fkjf;aklfj a;klgjaddkl;riogu aer DONE DONE DONE dklfa;kdfjaeifjaiewfojaewiofj;;dsakldf;akljf**_

HIYA!

Notes:

1 : I randomly made that about twelve years ago with my mom and I called them ninja noodles because my mother told me they would make me strong like a ninja. I really didn't want to eat them when she first made them. Not because of the soup, but because of the broccoli. I mean, what kid wants to eat broccoli.

Anything else...?

hmmm... OH YEAH!

SCHOOL! Is going to be starting exactly next week, so I don't know if I can get my updates out there on time. Because I'm going to be swamped with school, clubs, and other shite I'm working on for school.

…. well, I think that's it...

any questions or confusionment review or PM me or something yadda yadda yadda...

Love, Toast, and Jam,

Lilith G Astroll.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Groaned, and banged his head on the desk.

It was currently fourth block, and he had yet to see Gaara at all. There was ten minutes until the end of class, and he _had_ to get that kiss before five. It was currently three twenty–four, and he had to pee. He asked to go, and the teacher told him to take his stuff in case he didn't come back, which they both knew he wasn't. It was Friday afternoon, and more importantly, it was the Friday of Sasuke's birthday party. He wasn't going to miss that party, and refused to accept defeat. Sasuke got up with him and walked out with the blonde. The teacher didn't care, it was Friday and he wanted to get out of there just as much as they did. Hell, what teacher doesn't like not having to teach snot nosed whiny teenage brats for two days straight?

They walked towards the bathroom, and while Naruto did his tinkle business, **(1)** Sasuke looked up what class the red head currently had.

"Dude," Naruto said as he left the stall and washed his hands, "We are soooo up shit creek without a paddle."

"_Dude_, stop calling me dude. It's annoying."

"Fine. Still, without a paddle."

"Hey, it's _my_ party. I'm still going even though you might not. Besides, it's one person. How hard can it be to find him? All we have to do is go out to the Trailers and ask to see him. Bring him outside, and take a picture of you two sucking face. That's it. Not really that hard."

Naruto groaned, and grabbed his stuff from the floor. Sasuke was a right bastard when he was in a pissy mood, though Naruto couldn't blame him. Well, he could, but it was his own damn fault for getting together with his Dad's boyfriend. Ex – Boyfriend now he guessed. He was _sooo_ not looking forward to going home and seeing his Dad. He knew he would probably end up tracking Sasuke _and_ Kakashi down and kicking both of their asses.

And another thing, why was he not reporting this to the authorities? Because Sasuke was his best friend, and he didn't want the raven haired boy to hate him. Even though at this moment, he didn't like him at present moment. He even still liked Kakashi too. Even though he is a pedo-douchebag.

He sighed as he and Sasuke walked out to the mobile units, or as his psychology Mr. Kirkland liked to call them, the little huts of learning. He shook his head, and continued onward, only stopping to show the various teachers their passes that they kept on them at all times. It was standard skip-procedure, and even though he wasn't one for skipping regularly, he kept it on him for cases such as theses.

They left the main building through the eight hundred hall doors, and walked towards the mobile units, Naruto feeling a sense of dread with every step he took towards the red head's class. Today was going to end badly, and he knew it.

He looked at Sasuke who nodded towards the last mobile unit on the left, number seven, AP U.S. History, and then plodded forward. Sasuke pulled him back suddenly and said, "We can't be the ones to call him out. He won't leave the class. Go knock on that door and ask to speak to Sakura, and get her to do it."

"Fine. Can't we just skip him though?"

"No. This is the last, _very last_ one, and you want to come and get wasted with me right? You wouldn't make me get drunk off my ass without my best friend right?"

"Ugh. Whatever, you get Sakura. I'm going to wait out here."

Sasuke shook his head and knocked on the door across from Gaara's class. Naruto heard a mumble of hushed conversation, and Sakura's name being called before the pink haired girl came out and watched as she knocked on the door and asked to speak with Gaara, who after a minute or so came out and groaned.

"What now?"

_**kljd;afksdj ;kgnm a;klgjeirogja erigjke agn a;fjaifaj ewifjaweifkladgkjNSDJNF DSJRKGJ sdjfjrrnjj**_

Gaara was trying to listen to the lesson, he really was, but he couldn't get his argument with Naruto out of his mind. Why had he reacted like that? It wasn't like her really _did_ care about whether or not the idiot was kissing other people. Today was the last day, and there were only five minutes left of class before he was home free and could hide out in the tree in his back yard where he had his fort from when he was five.

He sighed, very … pleased that Naruto had no way of knowing where he lived, or where his hide out was. The Uchiha on the other hand though, he probably had the house information, but not the tree house information. Which he guessed he could take as a blessing.

He took the last note, and put away his stuff, thinking of the nice breakfast he was going to make once he got home. Today just seemed like a breakfast for dinner type of day.

Then, there was a knock on the door and he wanted to slam his head on the desk in frustration. He knew who it was and why they were here, he had just hoped he could get away with not being found, but that obviously wasn't the case. He did sigh though when the teacher beckoned to him, and with a growing sense of foreboding he took slow exaggerated steps, he came in front of the door and talked quickly with the teacher, who told him to grab his things and then shut the door on him when he was two steps out of it.

He glared at the blonde boy and was picturing his fist in the idiots face.

"What now?"

"You know what, now get over here and smooch so I can get ready for my party."

"In case you are mistaken _Uchiha_ I have already told him that it will not be happening."

"In case _you_ are mistaken, he has to kiss everyone, including you. Now, get your ass over here and kiss him before I smack you for cutting down on my getting ready time, so snap to it, and then we'll never bug you again."

"I don't care. I'm not kissing him just so he can go to some god forsaken party. Not happening. Now, if you would excuse me and kindly get the fuck out of my way..."

"Gaara," Naruto started, "Please, just...please?"

Gaara turned towards the blonde and glared.

"No. Not for you, not for the president of the United States, not for anyone."

"Ugh! Why must you make this so god damned hard and complicated! Cant you for once just do something for someone else?"

"Yes. I made my sister breakfast this morning."

"You – you are – I cant believe you!"

"Well, that's not my problem."

"Bitch."

"_What!_"

"You heard me."

"Asshole. I'm going home."

Gaara turned and left, walking down the wooden porch thing that lead to the ramp, which lead to the parking lot to his car. He was three steps away when Naruto grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

"What the –"

_**;ksdf;akldj fjeheiworhoqpwirpqri wefgqjwhg;iqoewrugq wgdjfgnhqeiwo hfiqwheriqwe qwiehfqwierei**_

Naruto watched as Gaara began to walk down the pier and came to a quick decision.

He chased after the red head and grabbed his wrist, bring him around to face the determined blonde.

"What the –"

Naruto reached up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against the surprised red head, who stood frozen to the spot.

The blonde pressed his lips against the taller one's harder, and tried to coax him into kissing back.

He was pretty sure he would have succeeded too had the flash of a camera not gone off.

Gaara tore away from Naruto, looked madder than ever and before Naruto could put his head back together, he punched him in the face, sending to blonde careening towards the wooden planks.

_**Ksdnf;aksdlfj ;sdfhaiwef hwefjn sjadfa wiefhwiepfh'wof aj;dnf ajwefh eiwfj aowef djfnha ewfajewofi**_

Hello all!

1 : Tinkle Business, is obviously going pee. But as I like to call it, it will be henceforth known as Tinkle Business. :)

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the MASSIVE delay.

School was sooo effing... urgh. I have so much homework, and I have to practice my signing for my ASL class. But anywho, I'm really effing sorry, but I will have to limit my days of posting to Saturday, and Sunday. And now I need you guys to make a decision for me.

Which two do you want to update:

1 : Faolin Elves

2 : Kiss

3 : Cuts

Let me know, the two with the most votes (if you vote, please do) will be the ones updated, and the one with the least will be put on hold until I finish one of the two. You might get a chapter of the least voted one here or there, but don't expect it to be regularly.

Thank you for understanding,

Pancakes and Syrup,

Lilith G. Astroll


	15. Chapter 15

Wooden Planks, are not the makings for beds, but Naruto simply didn't feel like getting up. Hell, he downright refused to get up. He was pretty sure a bruise was forming on his cheek, and he just knew he wouldn't be able to face anyone after this moment. He was stunned, and laying there, trying to gather his thoughts, but he couldn't seem to find any.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke said softly. "Hey, come on and get up okay? I need to get you home."

Naruto didn't say anything, just calmly got up and tried to think of something, anything, just to be able to take his mind off of what had just happened. He thought of things that didn't matter. Like when he was five and he had spilled kool-aid down the from of his new shirt, and Iruka was pissed to holy hell because they were leaving in five minutes to go to a parent teacher conference.

Or when he had broken his arm playing baseball with Sasuke and Kiba when they were twelve. They had been practicing their pitching, and Sasuke's had been a little off. Naruto hadn't cared because he was in the outfield, because even when they were twelve, Kiba slammed a bat like a beast. Naruto hadn't been paying attention, and the ball slammed into his wrist. and all there was after the silence of the ball whipping passed air was a sickening crack, and then a blood curdling scream. Naruto didn't remember much after that. He was too out of it from the morphine they gave him. Not that he had minded though.

He put his hand on his arm, remembering the baseball incident. There was a scar there from where the bone had poked through. He focused on the blood. How much there was, and how _red_ it was.

Red.

Just like Gaara's hair.

Just like the blood running down his lip. He wiped it away and stared at it, watching it drip down his hand and land on his shirt.

Sasuke was walking slightly behind him, deciding whether or not he should say or do something. Naruto seemed pretty out of it, and the raven haired boy didn't know what the blonde was thinking.

"Naruto?"

He didn't answer, just kept walking toward the parking lot, most likely in search of Sasuke's car.

_**Kjsnf;ajkfh;ioejqipoefq'lknf;N'Q'EIOHGQI'n'irgjqpoeigq;haiouaeporutqioehtq[ioerghipoegjuekgjjj**_

After Sasuke had driven him home, and assured Iruka that everything was fine and that Naruto just wasn't feeling well, something he had eaten at lunch, the raven had left to go to get ready for his party. He felt a little guilty about leaving Naruto in a coma-like state, but he had warned the blonde that he would have to kiss Gaara. He had warned him from the beginning, and look what happened? He didn't think a split lip, a bloody nose, and a bruise on his cheek was worth it just for some party where he could have gotten in free anyway.

He drove home, hoping for everything to get better with his best friend. Naruto would come out of it, he always did. He took out his phone, and called Kakashi, hoping for some comfort from his silver haired lover.

_**;akldfjiADKLFGJA;IEROGJEIRGJ **_

Hours later, Naruto sat up on his bed and looked in the mirror. He looked like shit, and he knew it. His smile was missing, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were red, his nose was runny, and he looked no where near close enough to go to a party and get drunk off his ass. He glared at the reflection, noticing where his lip was busted, and the dried blood flaked on his face. It was not a pretty sight. Suddenly he got angry and threw his shoes at the mirror. It didn't shatter, but it did make him feel a little better, though not by much.

He glanced down and noted the splotches of dried blood on his shirt and pants, and grimaced. He could not go to a party like this. It was certainly unacceptable. He decided then and there that he was going to go to Sasuke's party, he was going to get drunk, and he was going to enjoy himself, Gaara be damned. He wasn't going to let the asshole-ish red head ruin his evening of drunken festivities.

He went to his closet and picked out his tightest clothes, one of them being a cute fishnet shirt that Sasuke had bought for him on their last shopping outing. He hadn't had a reason to wear it out yet, but he was glad, because tonight seemed to be his chance to wear it. And God be damned if he wasn't going to have a good time. He put on his clothes, and grabbed his fresh to death white air-forces, the perfect contrast to his outfit, and went to the bathroom to make himself look amazing. He always had some eyeliner around for special occasions, and this party, was definitely a special occasion.

He applied it with a steady hand, getting the topline too. Sasuke taught him that after a night out where Naruto had stabbed himself in the eye three times before Sasuke took the stick from him, and did it himself. Next came the cologne, which was some tiny little bottle of something he couldn't remember even buying. That didn't matter, though, it oozed sex and naughty things. It was his favorite scent, but he rarely used it, reasoning that too much of a good thing would make him tired of it and he didn't want that to happen. He sprayed his wrist, and the area behind his ear, which he knew was girly, but he didn't care. Tonight was a night for him. Well, it was technically Sasuke's night, but still, he was going to go and live for himself tonight.

He finished his routine, and walked out, running into Iruka, who had heard the blonde walking around upstairs, and wanted to see for himself that his son was out of his comatose like state.

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah. I'm going to Sasuke's party."

"What time will you be coming home?"

"I won't. I'll probably spend the night there, you know, keeping myself and others safe from teenage angst," Naruto said trying to smile and only slightly succeeding.

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Probably."

"Drugs?"

"Hopefully."

"Naruto, you know how I worry about you doing something stupid. And alcohol and drugs are stupid incarnate."

"Dad, I know okay. I'm just looking for something to do tonight, besides, keys are confiscated at the door, and the doors are locked by Sasuke's older brother, who by the way will be the chaperone, so no one will get hurt besides a few bumps and bruises from drunkenly stumbling."

"Alright. Go. But you had better come home after the Tylenol kicks in."

"Yes Dad," Naruto said while grabbing his keys and heading for the door."

"AND PUT A SHIRT ON DAMN IT!"

His answer was the door lightly slamming.

Naruto would be fine, he was sensible, and never did anything seriously stupid, so he wasn't too worried.

Iruka sighed, and shook his head before walking to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. In five minutes Glee would be on, and he wanted to watch it. It wasn't the new one, but the Christmas one, and he wanted to recap before watching the new _'Thriller/Heads Will Roll'_ episode.

_**Klsdjfa;iojfewipofjdfjasd kfasdifja;weopfjq'wopfkjsdfl''wfjiji**_

Sasuke was surprised by the knock at his door, it was barely nine, who the hell would interrupt his getting ready routine, even though he was almost done. He opened the door ready to rip someone's head off, and put it on a pike, but instead wound up smiling.

"Naruto, is not gonna be happy to see you."

"I know. I just want to see him."

"You're dressed to kill tonight..."

"I know."

"Why pray tell are you here, if none other than to see him?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Or," He asked, "Is it for him to see _you_?"

Gaara stood in the doorway looking completely uncomfortable, staring at his shoes, as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

_**Lks;djfaklsdj;f lfja'sdfjewiofjdskfjaksldfaj;klfjeoipwfjijfksdnfvaksdlfja'eiwfja'pofjaksdlfn;ainfierowf**_

Well, ello duckies,

Pip pip cherrio and all that rot. I decided to finally crank out the next chapter in the story, and well, you can be mad at me, and don't expect to get another chapter of anything for the next while. Long while too. Alg. 2 is kicking my ass. T-T

Love, Toast, and Jam,

Lilith G. Astroll

PS REVIEW. They make me happy. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Gaara walked towards his car, and got in, slamming the door closed way too hard. He was breathing heavily, and his face was flushed. Not from the walk, no, but from the effect that Naruto's kiss had on him. It was heavenly, if not a little rushed. It still made his head spin. He tried to catch his breath so he could drive home, but it wasn't really working.

He remembered the kiss, and how wonderful it felt, how those soft lips fit perfectly over his, and how much he wanted them to stay there. Then he remembered the reason for the kiss.

A stupid invite to a party that the blonde didn't even need inviting to. His best friend was the birthday boy, and that insured him an automatic invite for the party, but apparently the blonde wanted to secure his spot, which didn't actually need to be secured. Idiot.

He put the key in the ignition, and started the car, whipping out of the parking lot, which by now had emptied of all people driving, which wasn't a lot after the seniors left early. He drove hone on autopilot, not wanting to think too much about the day. 'Cause frankly? His day sucked. Huevos. Con Carne. He was so not in the mood to get home to his sisters probing questions.

He pulled into the driveway, almost hitting two cats, a squirrel, and for some reason a gold fish. Oh. Wait. That gold fish was in a tank attached to a human boy. Crap. He almost ran over a kid. He looked over to the kid, and noticed that it was the little boy across the street who was always wearing a green scarf. Gay. But whatever, it was of no consequence.

He marched into the house, and went straight to his room, ignoring his sister all the way up to the attic, which was his room. It was the warmest in the summer, and the coolest in the winter, which was just the way he liked it. Well, not really, but it was his room, which was locked from the inside, lest his sister come and snoop through things.

He locked the door, went over to his bed, and flopped down, and sighing. Naruto was running through his head like a fat kid running away from exercise. Which, was a little stupid, seeing as the kid didn't like exercise, and therefore wouldn't run from it, but you know, whatever. How about a model runs from food? Yeah, that works. Anyway the point is, is that Naruto is on Gaara's mind, and Gaara wished he wasn't.

He looked at the clock on the wall, and glared when he saw that it was only four-thirty-ish. Which meant he had a shit ton of time before he could go to bed and not wake up at three in the morning, and making some pancakes.

He turned on his X-Box, deciding to play it and kill things to get his mind off of Naruto, and what a fuck up their...whatever you want to call it. Interactions. Were. Well, they were just fucked up. He played for a while, ignoring the knocks that interrupted his focus as best he could. He died only once, and that was because his team mate didn't watch where he was shooting. Fucking newbs. Cant stand them. They even spelled newb stupidly. Noob. What a stupid way of spelling newb.

He got up and stretched, deciding that he didn't want to play anymore. His spine cracked deliciously in a shit ton of different places, and he sighed, hoping to have killed a bunch of hours. Nope. It was only about seven-thirty or so, which meant a forever wait until Kankuro got home from work and cooked for him and his sister. It was only about an hour more, but he would survive. He wasn't desperate enough to ask his sister to try and cook, remembering the screams of last time.

"_IT'S ALIVEEEEEE~"_

In actuality, it was getting ready to burst from the pressure and the heat, but that didn't stop it from moving around on them. They were banned from the kitchen for three years after that episode. Which, he didn't mind, that meant he didn't have to do dishes for a mess he didn't make.

Being bored, Gaara went to his closet, deciding to get rid a some stuff he no longer needed. When he opened it, the first thing he saw was the stupid outfit his brother bought him his freshman year when he found out Gaara was gay. Leather short-shorts, fishnet leggings, a tiny black muscle-tank top, and some fingerless gloves, with a matching black headband. The only thing missing was the hooker boots, which were in Temari's room. She had decided that the boots were the breaking point, which he would totally agree upon. Why would he want to look like a hooker? It seemed like an outfit that one would wear while trying to seduce a lover or something. Suddenly the kiss from earlier flashed through his mind, along with a picture of him trying to seduce the blonde. Or vice versa.

Stupid kiss. Who did Naruto think he was kissing Gaara without his permission! Not like he'd ever have it, but you know. Details my friend. Details. Besides, he decided, the boots were only ankle boots anyway. With four inch hooker heels, that would break his ankles. But it would be totally worth it wouldn't it?

Hmm...

_**;kadjfg'alj'gaoirpewjg'akldsfgna igja'oigja'ikjfa'w eijaweiofrjawietja'e gkjareigtajrew'[i akgnja'irew**_

Red hair was blowing majestically in the wind until the person stepped up onto the porch. He spent another ten minutes there trying to actually gain the courage to knock on the door, and after he chickened out three or four time, he finally knocked. He wasn't happy to see the annoying black haired guy, but he had no other choice. He wanted to see Naruto, and his only connection was Sasuke Uchiha.

And if he had to dress like a hooker to get Naruto's attention, then so be it. It was a sacrifice he was going to make, even if it got him violated. Well, not that dramatic, but he had been checked out by a shit ton of girls, and a few guys on the walk over here. His brother refused to drive him, lazy bum, but that didn't matter, it wasn't that long of a walk anyway. He just hoped the conceited bastard who lived here would open his god damned door.

He was about to beat the door in when the door opened. Truthfully was a little disappointed that the door actually was opened, but he was relieved too. Wearing this outfit made him thing that he was walking the walk of shame when he walked down the street. The thought of walking home was enough to make him stay and try though. He just wished he remembered that his sister was home. Damn it Temari. It was her policy, that if he wanted to walk out of the house looking the a hooker, then he wasn't getting a jacket to cover up with unless it was cold or windy. Sadly, for Gaara, it was neither of those things.

The door opened fully, and Gaara was stunned. If Sasuke normally looked the textbook definition of hot, the he was friggen deadly tonight. Before he could comment on the wardrobe and make-up choices though, the black haired idiot opened his trap.

"Naruto, is not gonna be happy to see you."

Gaara glared, hoping that Sasuke would ignore his blushing face.

"I know. I just want to see him."

"You're dressed to kill tonight..."

"I know."

"Why pray tell are you here, if none other than to see him?"

Sasuke smirked. God how Gaara hated that damn smirk. He wanted to punch it off the idiots face, but he couldn't. Punching the blondes best friend, was probably not the way to his heart. Damn.

"Or," Sasuke asked, "Is it for him to see _you_?"

Gaara's face deepened in red, and while Sasuke said nothing, the red head knew he was laughing evilly inside. It was what the raven haired idiot did. God Gaara was calling people idiots a lot lately.

"I have come to apologize to Naruto."

"Dressed like a hooker?"

"...not a hooker..." Gaara pouted.

"Totally a hooker. And, that doesn't answer any question so far."

"Shut it."

Sasuke opened his mouth purposely to irk Gaara, and though it would have amused the red head any other day of the week, tonight was an exception. Tonight, he just wanted to apologize, and get the hell up out of here before someone decided he was on 'the list' to get molested. Or at the very least hit on. Maybe, he thought, I can leave tonight unscathed, and untouched. Not likely, his brain supplied for him.

"Look, Gaara, you and I both know that the hooker look is just a way to get Naruto to be all lement-y and shit, so why don't you come in and start asnwering the door. It should ring around ten thirty or so, and Naruto will be here around ten, so you have oh...I don't know, five minutes to wait, and then half an hour of awkward things to not say to each other."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Or, you can go hid out in my room with me until some more people arrive and then blow Naruto's mind, and maybe other parts of him away. Your choice."

Gaara, being the chicken shit that he was, decided to wait in Sasuke's room with the idiot until more people came to the party.

_**;klsdf;aiorejf;aio;gjkld gaifawoepi wdfna;kwejfpewoif asdjfngawioghwaepofj asdfajklngiewojgtwepo**_

WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY!

Surely it must be madness. Or you know, too much time on my hands. Yeah, I'm going with madness.

Anywhobles, hope you liked, it, and it's slowly coming to an end. I'm so sad... But whatever! :D

Adios, Chiao, Good-Bye and See You Later,

Love, Toast, and Jam,

Lilith G. Astroll

p.s. I DO realize how short it is, so... yeah.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto, being the stupid person that he is, took his fifth shot of tequila, and then screamed, "I- You know- I just, maaaaan, I love you _all_."

The people watching him just laughed, and sighed, hoping that he was done with alcohol for the night, but knew that he wasn't. Naruto always, always, always drank himself into a stupor when he partied, and they were all glad that he only partied four or five times a year. On his birthday, on Sasuke's birthday, on the first day of school, and on the second to last day of school. Never during the summer, did he party. Though, that's not the point. The point is, is that he was piss drunk, and hitting on a small potted cactus, that he had affectionately names "Prickles".

"Gaaaaara. You look verry priddy! Can I tush yo-uh herr?"

"Speak clearly. But the answer is still no. You may not touch me anywhere."

Gaara, for the umpteenth time, had begun to wonder how he got in this predicament. It really wasn't that complicated actually. Gaara was eating a fudge-sicle and Naruto stole it. Well, he wouldn't have stolen it if he was sober. Apparently, Naruto didn't feel like he could face Gaara any other way than to be drunk off his ass.

It wasn't even two seconds later that Gaara found himself tackled to the ground, with a really light blonde on top of him. He lied still and gathered up his energy, before pushing Naruto off him. It wasn't that hard, and Naruto went flying into the kitchen, landing hard on the linoleum flooring.

"Gaara, why doooont yoo wan' meh to plaaaay wif juuur haiiir!" Naruto pouted

"Because you buffoon, you are piss drunk, and I am not having any talk with you until you are completely sober. More than likely when you have a hangover, simply because I know it will hurt."

"Mmhmm..." Naruto said, once again latching onto Gaara. "You shood haff a drink. It'make you happiiiierrrrr."

"I might as well if I'm going to be keeping up with your dumb ass."

Naruto smiled, almost tripping over his own two feet, and screamed a very slurred 'YAY!' and continued to latch onto the reluctant redhead.

Thirty minutes, three shot contests, six jell-o shots, and two snow cones later, Gaara was just as drunk as Naruto, though, the older certainly held his liquor better. To everyone else, he seemed merely tipsy. But he and Naruto knew the difference.

"You – You're _right_. I does have pretty hair!" The redhead, though just as drunk, had a better control over his mouth, and what was coming out of it. Which, somewhere in the back of his drunk mind, he knew he was supposed to be grateful for that.

"NARUTO! Oh my god! I just had the best idea ever!"

Naruto 'Hmm-ed' and began playing with the red heads hair. It was fascinating, to him. It looked like it was dyed like that, so he thought it would feel all weird and dried out, like people's hair does when they dye it. But, since it wasn't, it felt really soft and everything. It was pretty trippy. Then again, he was drunk, so he wasn't sure if it was the drunkenness, or if it was something different.

Gaara poked Naruto's nose, and laughed when the blonde tried to follow his finger. Naruto just went cross-eyed, and fell backwards.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "We, should totally go swimming. Sasuke-idiot has a pool. And we have tiny clothing, so, we should go swimming."

"YES! Sasuke! We're gonna steal your pool mkay!"

Without waiting for an answer, both boys ran out of the back door to the house, not bothering with the people they knocked over. They reached the pool, which was crystal clear, and looked really inviting. Gaara smiled, and went through the gate first, holding it open for Naruto, who looked like he needed some help. It was really cute and endearing to the red head, who didn't remember that he was supposed to be mad at Naruto for pulling the kissing stunt earlier that day.

Naruto stood next to the pool, and looked up at Gaara, they were still holding hands, though the red head seemed to not notice this tiny detail. It made Naruto all warm and drunk-fuzzy. And then, Naruto, being the retared he is, pushed Gaara in the pool, disrupting the water.

Ten minutes later, after mass amounts of water fights, Naruto and Gaara were floating on their backs, both looking a little like really cute drowned furry things.

"Gaara...?"

"Yes Blondie?"

"Gaara, what happens if I tell you stuff, and then you don't like it?"

"I pimp slap you into oblivion der. That's how I treat all muh ho's"

"Gaara. I'm being completely serious here. What happens."

"We'll get there when we get there. Don't worry."

"O.K."

Naruto sounded doubtful, but what could he do about it. There was just something in his brain telling him he was going to either regret tonight, or enjoy it immensely. He was sincerely hoping for the second option. His stomach was in knots, as he put himself right,

"Gaara? You know the other day, when you got mad at me, cause I kissed all those people?"

Gaara grumbled something that sounded something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid ho lookin little grease monkeys..."**(1)**

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, cause when I kissed you, and before you punched me today...you kinda, kissed me back a little."

"What of it?" Gaara was getting a little defensive about the kiss, thinking that Naruto was going to tell him off for kissing back. Even if he came to his senses. That, or he was going to get killed because he punched the blonde in the face. His knuckles were still smarting, and pissed at him for that. But he would worry about that later.

"Well," Naruto said, looking away from Gaara, finding the bland pool shed very interesting at the moment. Was that a spider? "Because I like you, and I wanted to know, if you liked me back? Unless you're straight, then that's totally cool too. I mean, if you are that's a little sad, but expected ya know? But it's whatever. I'm going to shut up right now before I scare you away."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" The blonde said nervously. He knew he should have just stopped at do you like me? Check yes or no.

"Shut Up. Like for realsies, you talk way to damn much."

"Oh. Uhm...well this is going to get really awkward really fast, so I'm going to get out, and uh, find some clothes that don't make me look like a hooker. I'll see you –"

_**iikldjs;dgjsioerg[weroigjekfb;fnbs;kjbgna';sklfdnsb'klersgjoeirjgsoip**_

Gaara wanted to smack Naruto. He was being a complete idiot. Still with the idiot name calling, Gaara went after Naruto, and grabbed his ankle. The blonde looked down at the red head, and then down at his ankle, and then back at Gaara.

"Uhm...Gaara? Why is your hand on my-"

Naruto didn't say anymore, because he was pulled into the water in the next second by Gaara, who was smirking evilly, trying not to laugh. He couldn't' believe that the blonde had fallen for that. Gaara had even given him ample time to to yank his foot free, but Naruto's drunken mind couldn't comprehend what the red heads plan was. It made him giddy, that is, until Naruto pulled him under the water with him.

Underneath the water, after the redhead remembered that he wasn't going to die, and that he wasn't supposed to suck in the water, Gaara was smiling, and trying not to make bubbles in the water. He was holding his breath, and watching the idiot that was Naruto. The same could not be said for Naruto, who was glaring at the redhead. Gaara paid him no mind, as he swam closer, and closer to Naruto. When he finally reached the blonde, he put their foreheads together, and pushed themselves up to the surface. Naruto was about to scream bloody murder, when Gaara put a finger to his mouth, and nudged the blonde with his head.

"I never Said I wanted you to leave Naruto."

The blonde took a deep breath, and looked at Gaara.

"Promise me, that whatever happens tonight, you won't kill me?"

"Promise," Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

"G-good..." Naruto stuttered, trying to focus his mind.

With butterflies in his stomach, Naruto took a deep breath, and pressed his lips against the red head's.

_**;kj;dkglagijaerpog]qaerpogfdknba'kdflgna'eripogja'porgjake'gadkflnbz'dfkn'aierj'ipogjergiernfdgjg**_

NOTES:

1: Ho lookin little grease monkeys is what I call my friend Mikey, cuz he dresses like a ho outside of work, and he's a mechanic, aka a grease monkey. :D

I apologize immensley for taking forever, I've just been lazy. Nothing else, cept lazy. :D

And now, to whore myself out to you guys, via the internetz my stupid links :

TWITTER

http :/ twitter (dot) com /#!/ hollymarieism

FORMSPRING

http :/ www (dot) formspring (dot) me/ KinestheticKtch

TUMBLR

http :/ closetstraight (dot) tumblr (dot) com


	18. Chapter 18

The silence was tense as Naruto waited for Gaara to react. He was secretly waiting for the inevitable shove, so when Gaara kissed him back, he was surprised, but happily so. He sighed, and put his arms around Gaara's shoulders, and leaned into the kiss. Gaara kissed him slowly, molding his lips against the blonde's. They were so close to tipping over, though neither of them cared. It was a sweet moment, and neither was worried about something so trivial as six feet deep water.

They moved back at the same moment, and looked at each other, Naruto smiled tentatively, and put his forehead against Gaara's. The redhead closed his eyes and hummed. He never wanted this moment to be over. He knew it would be sooner or later, and though he was drunk as a mother fucker, he still wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Gaara, you remember when I started this thing, and you dropped your pen, and I kept it, and you got way pissed?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you send your brother after me?"

Gaara laughed softly, and pecked Naruto's lips lightly.

"You pissed me off. It made me feel better, if only by a little bit."

"Sadistic prick..." Naruto grumbled.

"Yup," Gaara agreed.

Naruto pecked him on the lips once like the red head had done to him, and swam away, dragging Gaara with him. He reached the edge, and let go of Gaara's hand, and climbed out. He reached down, lending a hand to the redhead who looked like he was going to need the help. Just because they were alert didn't mean they weren't still drunk as hell.

"Come on, lets go get dried off, and maybe sleep this off in the twilight room."

"I will _not_ sleep in a room dedicated to that retarded book."

Naruto laughed, and petted Gaara's head. He was just too _cute_ sometimes.

"Not a room for _Twilight_ you dork. A room dedicated to the time of day."

Gaara glared, and nodded his head, grabbing Naruto's hand and heading back the way they had come. They walked silently, and a little clumsily back to the house, bypassing people who had just discovered the pool in the back yard. Thankful they had gotten their swim in before people cannon-balled in, they reached the doors less than a minute or two later, laughing at the people tripping over themselves, stripping to nothing – or close to it – to get into the water.

The house was still full, but less so than before, as they made their way over to Sasuke, who was no doubt attached at the mouth and chest, stomach, groin, thighs, knees, shins, and whatever other body part they could manage, with Kakashi, who was completely sober still.

Naruto coughed and poked Sasuke's shoulder, trying to get their attention before they had sex in front of everyone.

"Sasuke, wheres the twilight room again?"

"Up two flights, left hallway, turn right, up one more flight, turn another left, and the the third door on the right."

Gaara just gaped at the directions, his drunk mind uncomprehending of what the raven person just said.

"Got it. Thanks."

Sasuke just hummed and went back to Kakashi, who had never took his mouth off of the smaller boy beneath him.

Naruto giggled, and poked Gaara's forehead, dragging the ginger boy to their destination.

The room was beautiful, and Gaara couldn't help gaping at it. The room was gorgeous, decorated in oranges, golds, yellows, reds, and every other color relevant under the sun. The windows, which were beautifully decorated stained glass. It was the most gorgeous thing about the room. So many colors, all twisting and swirling in the little pieces. The windows were gorgeous, and took up three fourths of the room, save where the dresser, closet door, and bedroom door were located. The framing of the glass was either a silver, or a gold, Gaara couldn't tell, partially from his drunken mind, partly from the colors coming off the window, reflecting off of and and every surface. The sections made no particular pattern, only there like a mosaic. That's what Gaara thought at first. At a closer glance, it was a picture or a woman, with sunset colored hair, reaching out for someone. The image of Her wasn't created with carefully sectioned off glass, but through lines in the glass itself, creating a very soothing and sad piece.**(1)**

"Naruto, Hey Naruto!" Gaara whisper yelled.

"Hmm...?"

"Come here...I want you to see this."

"Its the jilted lover. Sasuke had it made for my father after my mother died. He doesn't know about it though, and I'm not going to tell him. This is actually my room when I'm here when Kakashi and – Well, it's my room when I'm here, lets leave it at that."

The red head nodded, and sighed, flopping on the bed next to Naruto, who turned in towards Gaara and nuzzled his neck, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't working, and Naruto growled lightly.

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"When I make you my pillow, the least you could do was be comfortable, jeez..."

"Shut up Naruto," Gaara smiled, and turned towards the blonde, engulfing him in a hug, "Just go to sleep idiot."

Naruto 'hmphed' and cuddles Gaara before saying, "I hope you realize that you're stuck with me forever now don't you."

"There are worse things Naruto. Like being stuck with someone like that weird jumpsuit guy."

"Rock Lee?"

"Is that his name? Are you guys friends? You should tell him to pick a different style of clothing."

"You're rude Gaara."

"Not like you weren't thinking it," Gaara said before shushing the blonde.

Naruto sighed, and smiled, hoping against hope that tomorrow would not result in a bloody nose, and him praying to the porcelain god, before falling asleep next to his ever violent, and lovable red head.

_**;sdfnaklsfajwe'fjaweiopfj'iwef'jw dkfnj[WEIOFJ'pdsfj DFAW['F'A FDIGVAJ'I adfijbva dkfvanfjdfi**_

HELLO MY DUCKIES!

Didja miss me? Cuz I missed you guys LOADS. :D

BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN :

**(1)** This is actually a piece in a cathedral from my home town. I remembered it, because it always makes the church look like its twilight, or sunset, or something. :D and no, its not really called the jilted lover. That just what I always called it.

I'm back for now, until exams, but officially as of June 9th, school is over, and I will be FREE!

Anywho, let me know whatcha think, cuz ya'll KNOW I love all of your opinions ^~^

Love, Toast, and Jam,

Lilith G. Astroll


	19. Chapter 19

_**Epilogue**_

Naruto smirked over at his best friend, and flicked a piece of paper at him.

"NARUTO! Seriously. Stop. I have to get _some_ work done today."

"Oh come _on_ Sasuke. You have never had to work in your life. Not even at school. Fucking brainiac that you are," Gaara said cheekily.

The dark haired boy smacked Gaara on the shoulder, and pretended to be affronted until a girl walked by with green and purple stockings on.

"Hey Naruto... Isn't that the freshman girl from my party who tried to cop a feel on Sakura?"

"Yeah. I think it was. What was her name?"

"Andrea Something or other, I can't remember right now. She was wearing those exact stockings wasn't she?"

"Yeah, does she think that she's some kind of lolita or something? OR does she just like dressing like that."

"She saw Ino wearing them a while back when Ino thought that thigh high stockings were gonna be the next big thing."

Gaara sighed and continued to read his book, not bothering to listen as Naruto and Sasuke gossiped like old women. He wondered how many times he had been on the receiving end of their speculations, and then let that train of thought go. He didn't want to know, and they weren't going to tell him. He just wanted to sip his juicebox and read, but Naruto had other plans.

"GAARA come here, we want you to see this one guy with a green and blue mohawk. Do you think I could pull it off? I mean, I don't think I could, maybe Sasuke ,but not me. I'm much to pretty."

Gaara sighed, and smacked Naruto with his book. The blonde laughed and quickly kissed his lover before going back to gossiping with his best friend. The redhead didn't mind, and went back to reading his book, which had just come to the big moment where the two main characters fought. It was one he had been meaning to read for a while, but never had time to until recently.

He smiled to himself, wondering how long Naruto and Sasuke could talk for, and if he would have time to finish up his chapter before they noticed him again. He hoped he had enough time, or they would be dealing with a very unhappy redhead. Not that that scared the two friends. They had been on the receiving end of Gaara's wrath a few times, and they claimed that it wasn't that bad.

All in all, Gaara was pretty happy.

* * *

SORRY AS FUCKING HELL. Exams were bigger assholes than I expected. I hope you forgive me. Anywho, the last chapter was giving me blanks for the longest ass time. I literally rewrote this chapter over 10 times. It was killing me. This is what I came up with. Don't kill me. I'm off to work on Faolin Elves, which will be renamed when I'm done with it.


End file.
